Sanctuary
by TheStereotypicalShipper
Summary: Ex-Detective Randy abandoned the world of everyday normal life. With the help of a mysterious man, John Cena, he will rediscover himself and unravel the secrets of the abnormal world. Together they will take on the world, one mystery at a time REVIEW! XD!
1. What the Hell is Going On Here!

**Summary: Randy Orton, an extraordinary detective and doctor, has been introduced to a world that he could only imagined. With the help of a mysterious man, John Cena, and his network, the Sanctuary, he will learn to adjust and become part of the abnormal world. Eventually, he learns what it means to be part of something, and to be with someone who actually cares for him. He will help prevent catastrophic events from happening and chaos making its reign. **

**Warning: swearing, lots of technical terms, lots of scientific terms, and M/M.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Sci-Fi's Sanctuary.**

**A/N: Hey Hey Hey! So, I decided I'm gonna start a new story. I lost inspiration for NXT and can't think of anything for it. Also because NXT will be gone soon. . But Sanctuary will be here for a long time. . Also, I'm know all of this psychological, cryptozoological, and scientifical stuff. So…..Onward HooooOOOOooo!**

**A/N: Also, I will write sex scenes separately to keep the rating appropriate. I might also ask some friends to help me co-write the sex scenes. . Yay! That means I'm talking to anyone that writes slash. Like maybe, BornThisWay (MJ), Cenarko1986, FangirlxFantasies, Dreamscarred, candycenton, Inthedark34, AuntJackie, Candy-RKO, DarkAngel0410, LegacyChick, Bourtonfreak13, Addicted to Cenaton, Baby-Got-Burned, or somebody else. I just basically listed my favorite slash writers. Note: If your name was not mentioned, that does not mean you're not one of my favorites. This is a list of my favorite slash writers. If you are a slash writer and were not mentioned, I'm sorry, leave a review mentioning that I forgot and I will mention you in my next chapter.**

**A/N Re-Upload: Hey guys. Sorry i had to delete this. Somebody found me on here and i had to make an emergency delete to prevent any other kind of embarrassment. XD! But thanks to that, i'm out of the closet. And now "he" knows about me and he's okay with. He actually let me down really easy and we're just friends. I'm okay with that. :-). So...READ ON! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT! MY GOAL FOR THIS STORY IS 100 REVIEWS! PLEASE HELP! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>New York City, New York.<br>Rural Brooklyn Apartments  
><em>****_Late Summer. 6:47 PM_**

It was another night in the overrun streets of New York. It was night time, but lights illuminated the summer dusk. Sirens reverberated off the bricks walls of the Brooklyn apartments. A public disturbance call had been made for an apartment complex, saying that there were screams, arguments, and**_ "sounds."_**

The police hopped out of their car and walked into the building. They followed the address they were given. Behind the door they heard a family arguing in a foreign language. One of the officers knocked on the door and the voices deafened. A lady opened the door.

"Hello Miss, We received a public disturbance call and we would like to investigate your apartment." The officer explained. There were 3 people in the little room. A middle aged couple and an elderly woman, their faces ridden with worry. The apartment had 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, and a small bathroom. One of the bedroom's doors was closed.

"There no problem here._** No problem**_." The woman responded, obviously hiding something. She also had a thick Eurasian accent, "No trouble" She said again. Her voice cracked. The husband stood there quiet, his eyes shifting around the room.

The officers looked at each other, "Then you wouldn't mind if we had a look around?" The second officer said. The family looked defeated and the woman nodded with her head down. The officers stepped around the small apartment. While checking around the living area and kitchen, a hiss came from one of the closed bedroom.

"What was that?" Asked the first officer. The woman looked up immediately from the chair she was sitting on. The officer glared at the husband and caught that he his kept on shifting from the small coffee table to the source of the sound.

"**No**. No go in there! No go in _there_!" She wirily warned, but the officers did not listen. Usually the officers found drugs or other illegal substances in these kinds of places, but they were not prepared for what they were about to experience. The three foreigners watched in horror as the officers opened unlocked the door and peered inside. On the left side wall, there was an elderly man on the floor with a hole in his head. He assumed the old man was the old lady's former husband. Slowly, the officer looked up and was horrified by how much blood there was on the wall. He took a step into the room and allowed his partner inside.

"Oh God." The first officer exclaimed. The second officer looked inside and gasped.

The foreign family stood outside, gazing inside the room, horrified expressions on their faces. The elderly woman muttered something in her language and brought her hand over her mouth looking at her dead husband. The officers concluded that the dead man was the woman's spouse. The woman gasped again as another hiss was heard.

The first officer heard the hiss come from under the bed. He signaled his partner to watch his back and he kneeled down to look under the bed. He popped his flashlight out of his belt and peeked under the bed. He waved his flashlight back and forth. His light found the face of a kid. He looked back at his partner.

"Hey, it's just a kid." He relaxed and looked back under, "Hi, what's your….." But something caught his eye and something hissed again. He shot his flashlight at **"it."** **"It"** was like a snake and snapped at his face. He screamed in agony for a second, but **"it"** pierced his eye, through his brain, past his skull, killing him instantly. His body went limp and his partner kneeled by his side.

"Bill? Bill! Are you okay?" The second officer wailed, shaking his partner's lifeless corpse. There was a hiss again. The second officer looked up at where it came from. The **"thing"** looked like a snake with razor sharp teeth at the end, like a three pronged spear. The image burned into his brain for only a second before ***SHICK***he too was killed. The woman screamed again as the blood splattered on her face, her hand covering her cheeks. The old lady had a rosary out, praying in her native language, begging for the officers' poor poor souls. The husband ran forward and slammed the door shut before **"it"** killed what was left of his family.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Same Place.<br>Approximately 1Hr Later _**

About an hour later, more sirens were heard around the same apartment. Randy Orton stepped out of his car and entered the building. He fixed his glasses and stopped the gurney that was passing by. He opened up the body bag and looked inside, not liking the bloody corpse. The officer's face was matted with blood that spurted from his right eye. There was hole that went straight through the eye and ran through the cranium like it was a high caliber bullet. Randy closed up the bag and walked into the room where the murders were committed.

Detective Striker was in the room mumbling something to the officers. In mid-sentence he turned his head and he saw Randy walk in, ducking under the crime scene tape. Randy was dressed in a white v-neck t-shirt, a leather jacket that fit snugly on his muscular build, and dark wash jeans that curved to his legs perfectly.

"You're late Orton" Striker sternly said.

"I know, I was at dinner." Randy explained. Striker just nodded letting Randy pass by this time.

"We got the killer already." Striker said.

Randy nodded, "Good, that's great. He killed two of us." Randy bit his lower lip, "That's too bad. Is the family that lived here okay?" He asked looking around scratching his head.

"No, apparently, an elderly man was shot right before the call was made. One Helluva head shot telling by all of the blood on the walls. The killer is at the hospital being questioned as we speak. We think he used the apartment as a temporary hide out and used the old man as a hostage. Then when the call was made, he killed him. Then he surprised our officers by hiding under the bed." Striker further explained.

Randy pulled out a pair of blue sanitation gloves, "Then you wouldn't mind if I looked around?" Sure the NYPD always ran over a crime scene like a fine tooth comb, but Randy went over crime scenes to an atomic level compared to them. He's always had a knack at finding things for what they really were, but most of the time people didn't know what the Fuck he was talking about.

Striker shook his head and pointed at the kitchen and bed room giving the taller man permission. Randy walked into the kitchen observing the room like it was under an imaginary microscope. His mind immediately took in some key points. It was some kind of instinct he had. Like he was able to sense what to and not to look for. He focused in on the cot, the poster of Jesus, the Eurasian décor, and the scratches on the floor. The scenario and evidence already was adding up to form a hypothesis in his subconscious.

"A lot of people living in one little apartment." Randy said, "Five people?"

"Four," answered Striker, "not including the killer." Randy walked around and messed with some little trinkets on the shelves on the shelf. There was one of those little Russian dolls that you open up and you find an even smaller doll inside. His finger's revolved around the doll as he began to deduce his findings.

"They were religious. From Ukraine or Russia." Randy concluded.

"Russia?" Striker asked confused as to why Randy had said this. What the Hell did that have to do with this.

Randy put down the little trinket, "Just the one kid?" There must've been someone here to play with these little toys.

"No kids" Striker affirmed, but Randy didn't think so.

Randy thought for a second, he looked at the floor and ran his finger tips on the wooden floor. There were scratches under the chair's leg and good scratch marks in the hard wood. "The kid was energetic. Hyperactive. Jittery." Randy mumbled to himself, "And these scratches are pretty fresh from the rough feel of it."

"What the fuck is he talking about?" An officer asked Striker. He just put up a hand and stepped next to Orton.

"We got the killer Orton. There's no need to investigate more." Striker explained again, but Randy just walked into the bedroom as if he didn't hear anything. His mind focused in on key points again. It was like reading a book, finding the clues. His eyes' shifted from the several blood splatter on the walls, the small cot, the open bedside drawer with a comic book, the lock on the door, and the roll-up window curtain.

The room was barely 12ft by 12 ft. It desperately needed a paint job and it gave away a grungy dirty feeling. Randy walked over to the bedside drawer and pulled out the comic book. He looked it over and set it on the bed. He opened the next drawer but it was empty. The gears in his brain were working out the situation and what had happened.

Striker watched along with another officer as Randy went through the room. "The guy's a forensic investigator. He sees everything and thinks of anything possible. But he has a psychological problems." Striker explained.

"I thought the agency gave him the boot?" The officer said.

"Yeah, but, he's good. Still, we have to keep an eye on him." Striker added. He knew Randy was good at times but, other times, he was just fucking crazy.

Randy swiped his fingers along the top of the window curtain and rubbed any substance in between his fingers. There was a slight friction in between his fingers. Then he kneeled beside the bed and sniffed the aroma coming from it. There was an odorous stench. Natural but foul.

"He has bed sweats. There's a lot of fear in the air." Randy explained. His mind was focused on his findings and beginning to form the solution to this happening.

Striker raised an eyebrow in bewilderment, "Gee Randy, maybe it was caused by the homicide." Striker sarcastically commented.

Randy continued and pointed at the door, "There's a dead lock on the door, it locks from the outside. Also there was a lot of dust on the curtain, so the shades were always down and never open." He turned to Striker again, "They're legal right? They're allowed to be here?" He thought the residents were selling Russian alcohol or European drugs. It was fairly common for immigrants to bring over indigenous drugs.

"That's right" Striker nodded. He leaned against the side of the door.

"Good." Randy pondered, "But what are they hiding." He brought his right hand to his chin and supported his right arm with his left to kept balance. Why did they keep so down low? What were they trying to hide? How does this fit in with the murders? What exactly is going on here?

"Hey!" Striker interrupted Randy's train of thought, "What part of,_** 'We got the killer,'**_ don't you understand?" Striker crossed his arms in frustration. Really, he was started to get aggravated by Randy's persistence.

Randy stood up and looked at Striker in the eye, "I don't think there was a killer." Randy said.

Striker smirked, "Look, I don't need to be a ballistics expert to know that he used a close range gun. The weapon left a circular opening, thus means he used a gun. AND we have eyewitnesses. Or were you not listening to that part." That was all there was to this in Striker's mind, but not in Randy's opinion.

"But some things don't quite make sense." Randy points at the walls with the blood splatters. "There are multiple blood splatters. Most likely from a blunt implement possibly. But maybe not, because in one small apartment, they would need all the space they need so they wouldn't have a baseball bat. And the empty drawer…"

"Four people." Striker interrupted. He wanted this to be over already.

"Plus, there's a comic book hidden under the clothes." Randy announced.

"So what?" Striker relented. He couldn't add any of what Randy was blabbing about together at all.

"It's not like its porn. It's just a normal comic book. Who would want to hide a comic? And for what reason?" Randy explained. Striker scratched his head. Randy continued, "Also, why were four adults sleeping in the living room?" Randy paused, something clicking in his cranium.

"There's something else happening here…something that we haven't accounted for." Randy stated.

Striker just nodded and smiled, acting as if randy was a lunatic. "What the hell is that **supposed** to mean?"

Randy shrugged, **"I don't know."**

* * *

><p>Randy left the crime scene and walked back into the streets of the "City that never sleeps." The sounds of cars passing by filled his ears. With hands in his pockets, he looked around at the buildings. Suddenly, a peculiar sound caught his ears. He heard shoes scuffing cement, but they didn't come from the side walk. It sounded like it came from someplace…higher.<p>

Randy slowly gazed up at the ledges along the building. hoping to find a cat or a rat. Instead, his eyes caught a small shadow of a figure along the fifth story's ledge. His eyes followed it until it jumped on fire escape. He walked down the side walk and saw** "it"** climbing down the fire escape.** "it"** was making animalistic sounds that were…**.abnormal.**

"Hey!" Randy yelled.

**"It"** turned his head.** "It"** was just a kid. Around 12 years old, dark brown hair, and pale freckled skin. The kid quickly climbed down the ladder and jumped into the alleyway.

"Hey! Hold up!" Randy yelled, but before Randy could say anything else, the kid ran into the shadows of a sewer tunnel in the wall. He stumbled into the alleyway, trying to spot any other movement within the shadows. He squinted his eyes, finding nothing significant. Suddenly, he heard the roar of a motorcycle's engine behind him. The rider flexed his grip on the handle and accelerated straight for him. Instinctively, Randy side stepped out of the way, the wind catching the end of his leather jacket.

"Whoa! Hey! Watch where you're going!" Randy yelled. The driver gripped the brakes and swerved to the side, lined up to the sewer tunnel, and turned his head at Randy. The rider's helmet shade was up and Randy caught a glimpse of his face. He had very tan skin, dark brown hair, sapphire like eyes, and a very, very, **dashing** face! The rider shut the visor, twisted his wrist on the throttle, and he flew into the sewer tunnel. Randy was confused now. He walked down the alley and peered into the sewer tunnel. His icy blue eyes looked around for anything that made sense to him. "This is getting weird." Randy sighed.

Then all of a sudden, a car came out of nowhere and rammed Randy. The bumper rammed his thighs, flinging him over the windshield, he rolled over the top, and then back down. He hit the ground with a loud thud and a slight crack, landing on his side. Randy clutched his elbow in pain. He was going to feel that in the morning.

The driver stepped out of the car, rushing to his side. Randy's vision was blurred but he could still make out some main characteristics. The guy was wearing long black trench coat with a black t-shirt underneath, **dog tags** around his neck, and khaki pleats. He was **BUILT**, with baby blue eyes, and an adorable, yet, handsome face. It was obvious that he regretted hitting Randy and that it was a complete accident. Randy watched as the man kneeled next to him, checking his vital signs.

The man ran his hands through his buzz cut hair and muttered, **"This was not how I wanted us to meet.**" That was all Randy heard before he passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So yay! This one I'm gonna update really really soon. Maybe later today. Well, That's all folks. REVIEW!**_


	2. Welcome to the Sanctuary

_**A/N: I don't like putting up my disclaimers or warnings after the first chapter so all you guys will be getting are aurthor's notes. Okay, and I'm glad so many of you already love my story. Thanks! It means a lot coming from people who are most likely older than me. BTW there Will be some OCs from my actual Sanctuary stories. Expect Adrian (me) the werewolf/assassin/teenage guy, and Sophie, the avian girl/crime princess/teenage girl. Okay, read on! I promise you my OCs do not suck! Except Adrian, but I mean that in a totally different and dirty way. XD.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy! Mommy-y-y! Where are you?" an eight year old Randy screamed into the night. He was on a camping trip with his mom. A few minutes ago they heard noises outside and his mom checked to see what was going on. She walked outside with a flashlight and treaded into the unknown of the dark. <em>

_Randy peeked outside of the small camper. It was foggy and dark. The night air nipped at his young complexion and the light drizzling rain fell on his light brown hair. He could barely see 10 ft in front of him. The embers of the fire, where he ate s'mores earlier, barely gave off enough light to see a small circumference of the area._

_Randy stepped out of his camper, his pajama pants and sweat shirt were immediately pelted with rain drops. He flickered on his flashlight, looking around for his mom. The beam of light cut through the dark like a knife, only allowing him a few more yards of sight. _

_"Mommy? Where are you?" He called out again. Out in the forest, not to far away, he heard an animal screech into the night, as if it was responding to his voice. But it wasn't an animal he'd ever heard of before._

_Randy decided to follow the sound from where the call originated from. He stumbled though bushes and over fallen trees, hoping to find his mom. Randy was so young and so vulnerable in the forest. He needed the comfort of his mother._

_"Mommy?" He called out again. He had traveled about 100ft away from his camper and he that was when he heard some kind of noise. It sounded like it was scratching the tree bark, or something gnawing on something…..or someone. His bare feet rustled along the moist earth bellow, progressing through the forest._

_Eventually, Randy came to a clearing. In the center he saw the most horrific thing a child could ever witness, the mutilated body of their parent. Above his mother's corpse was a creature that would haunt his dreams forever. It had scales over its back that got skinnier and smalled towards it's belly, it was black all over, and what looked like claws on the end of long arms with blade like scales along the side, like a mutated lizard with pray-mantis. Its head was like an iguana's but with fangs and razor like teeth._

_In its clutches was his mother's leg, her flesh torn to pieces. He could see her femur and tissue, as the creature devoured her flesh. Randy was completely mortified. Tears formed in his eyes, the drizzling rain falling down his cheeks. The image scarred his psyche forever. His mouth was agape. He dropped his flashlight and screamed._

_The creature cocked its head at Randy and bared its teeth. It dropped his mother's leg and charged at him. Randy was too traumatized to react. The beast tackled Randy to the ground, pinning him with its claws. It bared its teeth again, drool falling onto his face, ferocity emanating from its existence. Randy screamed again, wide eyed, fear filled every nerve in his body. His high pitched voice was so loud; it would've been heard for miles._

_The creature's saliva fell on his cheek, as if it were salivating over the soft tender premature meat that belonged to a child. It sniffed Randy, like a dog would sniff its food. It horrifically screeched into the sky, piercing Randy's ear drums, traumatizing him, just like he had heard before, only minutes ago. It threw its head back, ready to take a giant bite out of Randy's small body. Just as the creature went in for the kill, Randy squeezed his eyes shut tight and screamed one final time._

_Out of nowhere, a gun was shot. Randy's eyes popped open to see what happened. The creature was just centimeters away from his face. He noticed there was a tranquilizer dart was lodged in the center of the creature's eye. It wailed in pain as if it the pain was delayed and it fell to its side. Randy was ready to pass out from the intense trauma, but someone had kneeled down beside him and said with the sweetest tone, "You're going to be alright. You're going to be alright." Before Randy passed out, he caught a glimpse at his savior. The man had blue eyes; a buzz cut haircut, dog tags around his thick neck and an adorable face. He reached out and fondled the dog tags just as the man picked him up in his big strong arms, and held him safely. _

_Just like the man who had hit him today._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Bellevue Hospital.<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>Same Night. 1:27 AM<span>**_

That's where his nightmare ended. Randy jolted upright and caught his breathe. He rubbed his eyes open, while groggily yawning. That nightmare he just had was a nightmare he's been having occasionally since he was a little kid. Ever since his mother died, he's been all alone. His dad had abandoned him a long time ago and he wasn't expecting to see him any time soon. He shrugged off the thoughts and obsevered his surroundings. He was in a one bed hospital room. It smelled too sterile and it gave a morbid aura.

He still had his pants on but there was medical equipment attached to his exposed chest and arms. He ripped out the cords and shut down the heart monitor so it wouldn't go crazy. He groaned and got back up on his feet.

In his mind he thought, "Who brought me here? What happened?" Then the memories came back. He was chasing after a kid into an alley way, then some guy on a motorcycle almost hit him, and then a car **did** hit him. Then a vaguely familiar man stepped out of the car and kneeled next to him. Randy concluded that, that man had brought him here.

Randy groaned again. He spotted the pain killers on his bedside table and swallowed them dry. He fixed his glasses back on his head and grabbed his shirt off a nearby chair. He buttoned up his shirt, tied up his shoes, and exited the room. Outside sitting in a chair was Matt Striker. Matt immediately got up from his seat and went to Randy.

"Whoa, you okay man? I got a tip you were injured and sent here. They said someone found you out cold in the alleyway by the crime scene, and brought you here. I was worried. You were right about something else going on." Striker explained.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be alright. I'm gonna write a report about the crime scene tomorrow." Randy replied. He started walking away, but Matt interrupted.

"I'm afraid you can't use any of the info you gave me, Orton" Striker said. Randy stopped and span on the heel on his foot.

"What? I don't understand? Why?" Randy quickly asked.

"Because we think you may have stumbled upon something bigger and we want to keep it confidential." Striker explained.

Realization hit Randy in the head, "You're gonna take all the credit though!" Randy retorted.

"That I am, my good sir." Striker admitted. Randy took a step towards Striker and pointed his finger in his face.

"But I'm the one who did the investigating." Randy yelled. A nurse walked by and told them to be quiet. There were other patients on this floor that need there sleep.

Striker smirked, "Well too bad. You got kicked off. You shouldn't have been there in the first place."

Randy's temper grew, but he gave up, knowing he was beat and there was nothing he could do about it. He just grabbed his file work and stomped out of the hospital. It was raining outside. Water pelted Randy's almost shaven head, rolling off his scalp, and down his collar. He lifted the folder of papers over his head and shrugged his coat over his shoulders.

"You know he's right?" A voice said behind him. Randy turned around to see the man who ran him over. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a button down black dress shirt, and a long black leather trench coat that barely touched the ground. His dog tags glimmered in the street lights.

"Who are_** you**_?" Randy asked. His clothes were now drenched and were sticking to his bronze skin. The mysterious man smirked and reached for something in his coat. Randy jumped, ready for anything he might bring out.

The man slowly pulled out...a business card, and held it out. Randy relaxed and politely took the card into his grasp. He read the contexts aloud.

"_**Sanctuary for all.**_" Randy stated. He didn't know what that was supposed to mean. "What?"

The mysterious man smiled and out reached his hand. "Hello, my name is, John Cena." His smile seemed to brighten up the gloomy night. Randy was stunned, was this guy asking him out? Randy returned the gesture, but his mind was racing for answers. Randy released John's hand; he was already missing his touch.

"Please stop by when you** feel** ready." John stated. He grinned and started walking away, "I'll be waiting." John waved goodbye and disappeared into the shadows.

Randy couldn't believe what just happened. He looked back down at the card and decided he was going. He needed to get some answers, and he needed them as soon as he could.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Randy walked back into his house. He was exhausted both mentally and physically. It was 2:20 AM. He had been out all night, and he missed his bed. He trudged into his and his girlfriend's….or ex-girlfriend….room. When he opened the door, there she was, packing up her stuff in few suitcases.<p>

"Where are you going?" Randy asked. He voice was scratchy and worn. He didn't want to put up with her today. Especially now. Randy collapsed on his bed and shut out the world.

"I'm not going anywhere, Randy," She slammed the suitcase on the ground, making Randy flinch. "You are." She wittily answered. Randy shot up from his bed.

"**What?**" Randy roared. He was shocked. He rubbed his eyes open and realized that their closet was only full of her clothes. He's never seen this side of Sam before. She must be serious.

"You heard me! Get out of my house!" Sam ordered, pointing at the door.

"But I just got here! Cant you just let me sleep for a while?" Randy begged. He really needed some sleep. Sam placed her hands on her hips.

"Too bad. I'm having an all girl's party celebrating **YOU** moving **OUT**." Sam laughed evilly. Randy was utterly shocked. How could she do this him, after all they had been through? And they have **KID** for Christ's sake.

"But what about Alana! What's gonna happen to her? I'm **still** her dad!" Randy spat. He jumped out of bed. He was fully awake now. Sam just smiled and crossed her arms. Randy couldn't stand this. Once Alana hears this, she'll be devastated.

"I just sent in the government papers in today for ownership." Sam explained wickedly. She started pushing Randy out of their house. Randy turned around for his say, but he was just hit in the face with his suitcase. "Bitch" he muttered.

He sighed and picked up his belongings…or what was left of them. He walked down his street and hailed a cab. He pulled out the business card. "Sanctuary for All." Randy muttered, "Let's just hope you have a bed to sleep in."

About 15 minutes later, Randy was appalled by where the address had led him. The "Sanctuary" really was a sanctuary! _(A/N: look up the sanctuary on Google. I don't think I can describe it as well.)_

The building was the size of a boarding school. It was surrounded by a 12 feet tall, iron fence with spikes on the top. It looked aged, but urban/modern. It had a comforting, safe feeling to its structural design. Like it had been through a lot and it would go through a lot more.

Randy walked through the gates and onto the front door steps. The main entrance paled at the sheer size of the complex. He rang the door bell and slammed the knocker on the door. Randy stood there for a few seconds until he heard the familiar sounds of footsteps walking behind the door.

John opened the door with a smile on his face. _**"Welcome to the Sanctuary."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well I'll be re-uploading everything throughout this week! PLEASE HELP ME REACH MY GOAL OF 100 REVIEWS!**_


	3. Oh Contraire My Fair Randy Sir

**A/N: Okay, I'm not getting that much feedback as last time. I think i need to change the name again. XD! But i hope i regain all of my readers back. I really do. If not, i'm going to have to resort to doing nothing all summer. XD! Well other than going on vacation to the Philippines and drowning myself in the musical arts and getting fit. XD! But, i actually prefer writing more. XD! I think I'm really good at it and i hope you guys agree. LOL! I hope you guys do! **

* * *

><p><strong>Subway Tunnels Under New York<br>After Randy was hit**

It was still night time. Cody was under New York, or to be more exact, in the subway tunnels. He almost run over some civilian guy while following this little booger, but he was trained to overcome obstacles. Although, he did think that the guy was pretty sexy. His glasses looked pretty cute on him too.

Cody had no idea why this kid doesn't just go home. It's not like there was anything dangerous back there. But, as usual, John had told him that this kid was_ special_. And when John meant _special,_ Cody knew he meant **abnormal**. Yup, **abnormal**. That would be the correct term for the organisms that he was trained to capture, bag, and keep safe from the cruelty of what "normal" people call a society.

Abnormals are organism that society categorizes as….well…**abnormal**. Hence the name. Anything weird, out of place, or mythological was considered as an abnormal. But more will be explained later. Like they always say, "Don't count your chickens before all of the eggs hatch."

Cody quietly stepped through the railings of the train tracks, trying to make the least amount of sound he can. His skin tight cat man suit kept him silent, invisible in the shadows, and mostly, warm. The subway tunnels at night were not the most suitable place for a young adult like him to be in, but this was part of his job. He'd been through worse conditions. Ever since his one mission to Siberia, he'll never say its cold in New York ever again.

He turned around the corner and flicked his gun side to side searching for a target. Clear…again. "Where did that kid go?" Cody muttered. He quickly stepped down the tunnel and turned again. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps caught his ears. The sound was coming from a tunnel up ahead.

"Gotcha!" Cody whispered and walked even faster down the tunnel. He turned off to the right and there he was, walking down the tracks by a train stop. Cody watched from the shadows as the kid got up on the platform. He was about to move from his hiding spot when he heard a train roaring down the tracks. The headlights flashed in Cody's face causing him to hesitate for a second.

Cody instantly flattened himself against the wall, the train only inches away from his chest. The trains lights illuminated the passage way. The air rushed into his Dashing face, making him shut his eyes. The screeching of metal rolling on metal engrossed his ears. The intensity of this stunt paled to what he's done in the past.

The train finally passed by, causing an echo to trail behind the tunnels it passed through. Cody took a breathe, instantly raising his gun again and pointing it at the platform. He jumped onto the tiled floors and scanned the area. The kid was gone. Cody groaned, kicking a pop can across the floor. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Sanctuary.<em>**

"Ah, Randy, Welcome to the Sanctuary" John welcomed. He held his hand out and Randy shook it. "Please, come in, come in." Randy stepped into the mansion. Randy was in complete awe. The inside was just as stunning as the outside. It had a New Corinthian design on the walls mixed with Roman Church architecture.

Randy finally opened his mouth. "Wow, this place is…"

"Extraordinary." John interrupted. Randy nodded and grinned. John had a stoic, intelligent, yet serious expression on his face. Usually people treated him like he was an IRS employee because of his looks but, this time, the situation was very different. Then Randy remembered why he was here. John saw reality hit Randy and he grinned, then reformed back to his suttle expression.

"What made you change your mind?" John asked. Randy was still looking around. They were standing in the main corridor. It was tiled with gray/brown granite flooring, and polished oak staircases and walls. The wallpaper was plain and tan. It was like he was in a seminary in the Middle Ages, but with a modern day touch to it. The building gave off a safe feeling, but Randy felt that this place kept secrets.** A lot** of secrets.

"Oh, yeah, you said something about pursuing the boy." Randy said. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Something, big. He brushed it off his mind immediately focusing on his conversation with John.

"Yes." John nodded.

"Why?" Randy implied.

"I presume you already _know_ why." John assessed. Randy's mind quickly looked for a reasonable answer and nothing conclusive came to. He gave up.

"Uhh, no, honestly. I don't _know_ why." Randy said.

"Ahhhh," John continued, "Then today will be a very exuberant day." John smiled and started walking away, hands behind his back, being professional, and to Randy's mind,** stunning**. Randy followed behind.

* * *

><p>Outside of the Sanctuary, a man was watching as Randy walked into the Sanctuary. He was had short black hair, and a face that looked like it should belong to a wrestler. He was wearing a long black sleeveless trench coat that showed his thick ink covered arms. His tattoos were very prominent in the moonlight. He chuckled at how easily this guy had walked into the Sanctuary.<p>

He slowly walked right up to the main gate, grinning that his target was so very close by. He stared at Sanctuary with hate and vengeance coursing through his veins. He raised his arms in the air, above his head. Suddenly, He _**disappeared**_. There was the sound of a vacuum and red lights appeared out of nowhere. The sounds and lights only stayed there for a second and faded away.

Then all of a sudden, the same man came flying out of thin air. He landed on his back and skidded onto the side walk. He coughed and looked back up at what stopped him from teleporting. Right in front of him, there was an orange colored field surround the entirety of the property. He laughed again.

"Very clever John. Very clever, but, you of all people know that I **won't** stop." He sputtered, and he teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuary<strong>  
><strong>A Few Minutes Later<strong>

Back inside the Sanctuary, Randy had followed John through one of the building's rooms to sit in and talk. "Would you like some tea Mr. Orton…." but John saw that Randy was exhausted, "Or something stronger? Perhaps coffee?"

Randy rubbed his eyes, "Oh, no thank you, I'm okay." Randy affirmed sticking his hands in his pockets.

John nodded, "No doubt you have some questions."

Randy chuckled, "Just one. **_Where's the organ music_**?" John chuckled too. He didn't know Randy had a sense of humor. He was gonna enjoy having Randy here. Perhaps he could bring some life into this old mansion like building of his.

"I'm glad you maintain a healthy sense of humor." John smirked.

Randy shrugged slightly smirking, "It helps me from going insane from all of the murder cases I put up with."

John grinned knowing what Randy was talking about. "Keeping high spirits is definitely a good thing to have in certain situations." The younger man shrugged again agreeing with John's philosophy. He just assumed that John was **very** similar to him and knows exactly what he has to go through everyday.

"So the boy?" Randy asked.

"Yes, the boy." John paused, "He is…very **special**. Well, not the boy per say. Or so says the very reliable source I have my received my information from." John stated.

Randy gave an _"Oh, I see"_ face. He looked at John with his stormy blue eyes with great seriousness. "Either way, if the boy did kill those men, and you have knowledge of this, I need to know." Randy explained. John looked at Randy as if he were a reporter who wanted to find a scandalous story then sell it to the highest bidder.

"What if my answers bring even **more** question to the surface? What then?" John asked. John made a turn and started walking down a long dark hallway, with suttle lights that didn't hurt the eyes. The floors were a magenta colored carpet and white pine walls.

"I'm willing to take that chance." Randy assured. John found this troubling. Was he really going to reveal his secret?

"Are you sure?" John asked. Randy groaned, he was sick of these games, he needed answers. **NOW!**

"You know what? If you **wanted** company, you shouldn't have given your business card to a stranger in the middle of the street." Randy advised. John angrily spun on the heel of his foot and faced Randy.

"Mr. Orton, I expect to have the boy under my custody by this time tomorrow. Until then, he is innocent until proven guilty. I will **not** tolerate any _ignorance_ of those beyond these walls." John stated firmly. He was **NOT** going to allow this boy to be treated unfairly by the government.

Randy bit his inner cheek in frustration, "You expect to find him?"

"I **do**." John confirmed, "And when I do, I am going to need your help."

"Really," Randy sarcastically responded, "For what? You call this place a _sanctuary_, for whom?"

A smile spread across John's face, "Or **what**." Then he went back its usual serious face. Randy was thinking_ "What_ _the **Fuck** is this guy talking about?"_ he chuckled and shook his head, not believing a word that was coming out of this guy's mouth.** NO** matter how adorably handsome he **is**.

"Huh, you know what? I knew this was a bad idea." Randy scoffed. He clasped his hands together and sarcastically apologized, "Look, John, right?" Randy began wondering if he got the name right. John nodded. "I'm sorry for being a waste of **your** time, but, I'm even sorrier that **you** wasted mine." Randy smirked and started walking down the hallway that they were walking down.

Only 7 footsteps echoed off the wall before John started speaking again. "Your '_sixth sense'_ or instincts, told you that the boy is anything but normal. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here." Randy stopped in mid-step; this guy was **reading** him like a book. That was a first. Usually he was the one _'reading'_ people. Another first is that he is unable to _'read'_ John at all. Slowly, he turned around and looked over his shoulder.

John continued, "Inside these walls are **creatures** that make the boy seem normal in comparison." Randy blinked, what **was** this place?

"Sanctuary for all, Randy." John wittily answered again like he was reading Randy's mind. Suddenly, thoughts of the impossible started to form in Randy's subconscious. "It's called that for a reason you know."

* * *

><p><strong>Subway Tunnels<strong>  
><strong>10 miles south of Grand Central Station<strong>  
><strong>New York City, New York <strong>

Back down under, in the subway tunnels, two police men, one black and one white, were making their rounds. They were talking about how they hated working here, but they had to accept they needed to do it anyways. They were laughing at a joke they had just shared when they heard a clanging sound.

Quickly, the black one flashed his light at the source of the sounds. He relaxed, it was just a kid. The boy was inside an opening in the wall. He was shocked, they were here earlier and nobody was living here. He was aggravated; he didn't like getting in trouble for those who weren't where they were supposed to be.

"What the hell are you doin' down here kid?" The black officer commanded. The kid was speechless. He was scared as shit. The officer sighed and put a little sympathy into his voice, "Listen kid, wherever you're from, this place is worse. Come with us." The kid shook his head. His face was covered in grime and his hair was matted. "It wasn't a request kid." The officer ordered again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A dashing voice in the shadows advised. Both officers flashed their lights at the person, but they were too slow. Cody jumped up and kicked the black officer's flashlight and gun out of his hands. He landed and swung his arm for a punch directly at the officer's face, making him fall back, unconscious.

The white officer charged at Cody, but he completely missed, and Cody caught him by the shoulder, punched him in the face. Then he caught the officer's head and smashed it on the sharp of his knee. And to finish things off, Cody put him in an arm lock. The air slowly dissipated from his lungs and he passed out.

Cody released him and sighed. He needed that. Cody looked back at the empty hole where kid was perched. "He must have disappeared while I was kicking ass!" Cody murmured.

"Damnit!" Cody complained. He brought out his gun and flashlight, and continued his search.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Back at the Sanctuary<span>_**

The moonlight shimmered off the still wet tiles of the Sanctuary roof. It felt morbid, but peaceful in a creepy kind of way. A person of normal sanity would never step a foot near this place with purpose. They would simply by pass the property and ignore everything about it. That is why no one asks any questions.

Randy had followed John into some kind of old fashioned elevator. It was made of titanium and layered with copper plating to keep electricity from shocking its passengers. There was a metal grate covering the back of the elevator with gears on the other side. John pulled the lever while Randy watched as the gears started moving, and they began their descent. Randy was impressed. There was bound to be more in store for him.

"Sooooo, you're a doctor?" Randy began. John nodded. Randy raised an eyebrow, "A doctor of what exactly." John smirked; he had been waiting for this question. He took a deep breathe and further explained who he was. John doesn't tell many people what his exact occupation was, but he was always prepared.

"Well, I have no exact discipline. My work favors specifically to the patient or situation." John explained. He kept his eyes forward, not wanting to make eye contact with Randy, hoping to not frighten the inexperienced man. The younger man chuckled at how vague John was being.

"Do you have some kind of chronic insomnia or mental disease?" Randy joked, but John didn't answer. Randy saw as the last floor passed by and the elevator windows were covered with darkness, the only light source coming from the fluorescent lights above . John still kept his eyes forward, preparing himself to expose Randy to his_ **world**_.

"Fair warning, Dr. Orton, you are about to** leave** the world you _knew_ behind." John warned.

"I'll take that question as a no then." Randy admitted as the mechanical door opened. John smiled and walked through the door, "This way," John encouraged. Randy was timid, his body language was apparently frantic. He was nervous, scared, and most of all, ready for whatever was thrown at him.

John waited for randy to be by his side. They walked together down the dark hallway that led to whatever John wanted to show Randy. John decided to answer Randy's first question in the elevator.

"I specialize is **cryptozoology** and **xenobiology**, **teratology** when I need to rise to the occasion." John explained with the up most seriousness. Randy was confused he knew that cryptozoology was the research of fantasy like creatures or creatures that are yet to be discovered, and that xenobiology was the study of alien biology. But he didn't know what teratology was.

"Teratology? What the hell is that?" Randy asked, but John stopped. Randy stopped too and saw what was in front of him. His face suddenly fell, and showed that he was shocked, flabbergasted mostly.

"No **way**! No fucking _**way!**_"

John just smiled at Randy's reaction. He never got tired of it. "Welcome to **THE** Sanctuary." Randy looked up again. The Sanctuary, or the main lab room, was huge! It was 125ft tall, and had a 50 foot radius from the center. It was tremendous! The wall was covered with titanium and was illuminated by giant solar powered lights on the sides towards the top. Hovering overhead was a ring of mechanical arms that looked liked they belonged 15 years in the future. _**(A/N Look up a pic. I described it as well as I could.)**_

Randy wandered inside bellow the ring of mechanical arms and took in the view. He was amazed... no, _dumbfounded,_ no! **Flummoxed**. Yes, _**flummoxed.**_ He heard birds chirp from one of the many habitats built into the walls. He turned around twice in a full circle to fully comprehend that this was all real.

John stepped forward closed Randy's still open jaw. Then he gestured for Randy to follow him again. He followed John to the first habitat. It replicated the coral reefs of the ocean. Inside were multiple exotic fish in a variety of colors bright as the sun. Suddenly, Randy saw something swimming towards the window. It had a humanoid shape and Randy knew what it was.

"A _**Mermaid**_? You gotta be kidding me" Randy exclaimed, lifting his glasses, rubbing his eyes making sure he wasn't seeing things. The mermaid was close to the glass. It's skin was blue and covered in scales that were different shades to blend in with the environment. Like a natural camouflage. Her hair was a seaweed green and looked like seaweed. It waved at them and John waved back.

Then John started again, "Teratology, from the Roman god, Teratos; meaning deformity; hideous creature; unknown being." John explained. Randy's jaw went slack again.

"**How** is this all possible?" Randy questioned. He should really stop asking the same question over and over again, but he couldn't. There were so many questions that used those same words. They started walking over to the next habitat. The mermaid smiled at Randy, did an underwater curtsy, and swam away while Randy and John observed the next creature.

The habitat was a desert like and had an artificial sun. Randy peered through the glass to see the biggest and most intimidating lizard _thing_ he's ever seen. The lizard like humanoid, which was the Ghilla monster, hissed at Randy. It kept itself half hidden behind the rocks as Randy continued to look on. It had black scales and bright warm colors towards its neck and lower head. It's eyes were a piercing midnight black.

John saw this and told Randy that the creature is very shy around new people. Randy looked at him like he was crazy, "What **is** that?"

"It doesn't really matter the classification of this species. What matter's is that it exists." John explained and turned to Randy, "I discovered him after his natural habitat was destroyed after a South American Mining operation. He's been here ever since. For all we know, he could possibly be the last of his species." John had sympathy in his eyes.

Randy noticed this; he was starting to get a real picture of who John really **was**. "Wow," was all he could sputter. They walked past a few empty habitats. Randy stopped in mid step as one habitat caught his eye. It was filled with a black cloud that seemed to exert a flash of red flames every few seconds. Randy cupped his eyes on the window to get a better look.** *BOOM*** Instantly, the cloud bursted into flames.

He jumped back in shock and landed in John's arms. He heart was pounding so hard he thought he was having a heart attack. John laughed and lifted him back on his feet. "That my good sir is a fire elemental." Randy clutched his chest in fear, "But it still scared the shit out of me." Randy whined. John patted his back, "**A lot** of things have been scaring the shit out of **you** Randy."

John looked directly into Randy's stormy grey baby blue eyes, "The purpose of the Sanctuary is to provide a home for those who are of the less fortunate in this world. **We** save them or, we can't let roam free, for example." John explained referring to the elemental. Randy was…well he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time….a feeling of **belonging**.

They walked along until they came upon a room that looked like some kind of training observatory. They looked down at the obstacles and various equipment. Inside there was a kid. He looked about 14 years old and Mexican. He was dressed in S.W.A.T. team type of work out gear. Except his shirt and vest were sleeveless, and his pants were regular black cargo pants with combat boots. Plus he had two swords strapped to his back and a standard 16ml pistol in the holster on his hip.

He seemed to look older than he really did. His eyes appeared as if they had seen too much in his short life. He had spiky messy pitch black hair that was styled in a short faux hawk. His chest and shoulders were way to broad for his age. His exposed arms were covered in lean muscles and scars.

Randy was about to ask, but John answered ahead, "That's Adrian. Ade for short."

"But he looks so normal." Randy said. John chuckled and watched Ade begin his last round for training.

"Oh contraire Mr. Orton. Oh contraire." John said, and Randy watched too. A beep went off inside the room and suddenly 5 droids of different colors, appeared out of the wall, fully equipped with guns and swords of their own. Ade suddenly opened his eyes and looked around observing his opponents. The red and green ones approached first. The red one pulled out its sub machine gun and started firing while the green one sprinted at Ade with a sword in hand.

Adrian proceeded forward and raised both of his swords, one in each hand. He ran in front of the green droid, hiding behind the red droid's line of fire. The green droid lunged at Adrian, but he was too fast. Adrian parried and snatched the second gun out of the droid's hip, while simultaneously cutting off the green droid's head. Adrian span around and shot at the red droid's head with deadly accuracy.

"Two down, three to go." Adrian muttered catching his breathe. That was when he looked up and saw Randy and John. Ade got out of his stance and waved at them. John waved back but Randy pointed behind Adrian warning him about the next droid. Adrian turned around in time to get punched in the face by the yellow droid.

"**Ouch**!" John said, cringing as if he felt the pain, "He's gonna feel that in the morning."

Randy turned to John, "What happens if he gets hurt?" Randy was a little concerned for the kid.

"Then he'll just use his full power then." John laughed walking away, deeper into the bowels of the Sanctuary.

"What?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow, watching as Adrian kicked the yellow droid's clean off its metal shoulders.

John just laughed, _**"There's still more."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, that was really fun to write! Yay! XP.** **REVIEW!**_


	4. Kiss Me If You Want The Truth

_**A/N: Wow! I only have 2 more days of school! yay! but this whole month i have basketball practice and working out to do so i will be updating once a week. I hope you guys understand. :-)! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary<strong>  
><strong>Underground Habitats<strong>

Randy followed John through another part of the Sanctuary. John was explaining that nature can take many routes and ways. That it's all part of life and growth within our world. John explained that many abnormals come to the Sanctuary as a last resort, a refuge.

Randy looked at John in surprise, "You mean they volunteer to be here?" Randy asked. John nodded, "Yes, they do, but there are others that roam free and cause havoc though. Just like the human race, there are good and bad abnormals." John explained. "The Sanctuary is not a zoo, Randy. Even though we give them food and a place to live, they return the favor by staying in control and by giving a good influence throughout the abnormal world."

"But what about the more dangerous ones? Why keep them?" Randy asked.

"We protect society from them as well as we can. We also learn from them and the more knowledge we have, the better we can prepare ourselves for when the time is needed. We learn from both the lethal and innocent."

"How many are there?" Randy asked. John smiled and started walking away,

"Honestly, I **don't** know."

Up ahead down the long corridor, the sound of a girl singing resonated into their ears. It was beautiful and perfectly in tune. Randy and John stood there, eyes closed, enjoying the soothing symphony of notes. Randy opened his eyes to see a girl with wings flying above them. Randy was shocked, he thought she was an angel. He gasped and tripped back on his feet.

John caught him and patted his back. The girl giggled, landed with a wisp of air, and her wings folded closely to her back. John smiled, "Hello Sophie, what are you doing up this late? You have school tomorrow."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "I know I do John, I just had to release some energy is all." Sophie admitted. She was fidgeting with her hands and looking down at her feet. John saw that there was more, Randy saw that too. "You're still thinking about what your father said a few months ago, aren't you?"

Sophie looked up and nodded, tears in danger of falling from her cheeks. John opened up his arms and Sophie jumped into his chest. She started sobbing and sniffling but no tears came out. Sophie had been through too much to let weakness over power her emotions. But tears don't mean weakness, They mean emotion, and that was something Sophie needed to control.

Randy watched as John calmed her down bringing peace to the young girl. She was about 15 or 16. Lean muscled and well into shape for her age. Her hair was blonde, almost white, and it elongated down to her lower back. Randy observed that there was a scar over her left shoulder and went down to her lower back, where her tank-top didn't cover.

Her eyes were sky blue and lips pick as pink could be. Her face looked young but her emotions told him a different story. She was obviously scarred and well experienced in life. She looked like the kind of girl you would want to be friends with just because she's that friendly. But she also looks like the kind of girl you do **NOT** want to mess with.

Sophie finally stopped, stepped back and looked at Randy. Instantly she wiped her eyes and her mood changed, "Hi! I'm Sophie," She greeted, "You must be Randy, right?"

Randy nodded. She smiled and looked at John with a look in her eye that Randy interpreted as, _"You really know_ how _to pick 'em."_ She giggled and flew away, "Good Night!"

John waved back and we resumed the tour. Randy was really amazed. John was like an older brother to her. He really admired guys like that. It made him feel like he could really trust in people and that there's more than meets the eye. And John has proven that statement multiple times within the last hour. John was like a Sanctuary too.

John led Randy back to the elevator the door was about to close when a voice screamed, "Hey wait! Hold open the door!" Randy quickly pressed the open button and on the other side was the kid he saw earlier. "Thanks!" Ade thanked.

"Oh, Hi Adrian! Done training?" John asked. Adrian stepped into the elevator dressed in his training gear. He only came up to Randy's upper chest. He had black hair that was flat on top and spiked up towards the front and sides. He had piercing black eyes that felt like they were peering into your soul. He had light brown skin and a scar that ran up his left arm.

"Yup, you distracted me for a moment though. That punch would've broken a normal person's jaw." Ade said, and then he looked at Randy, "No offense by the way."

Randy raised an eyebrow, who did this kid think **he** was. He looked like any normal kid. Ade wiped his face with the towel around his neck and gulped down the water bottle he had in his hand. Ade sighed as the he emptied the contents of the bottle rejuvenating his young physique. Then he glared at Randy in the eye.

Randy watched Adrian's eyes glow silver for a split second, and then an upset expression grew on his face. "Hey! I'm not a Mexican! I'm Filipino!" Adrian exclaimed. John smacked Adrian on the shoulder. "What did I say about using your telepathic werewolf powers on people?" John warned.

Adrian sighed, "Sorry." He looked up at John, "Force of habit. I'm just... tired right now. I just want to keep my guard up is all" John sighed too. Randy just raised an eyebrow. Did John just say telepathic werewolf powers?

"It's okay," Randy comforted, "You just read my opinion on you was, didn't you?" Randy asked. Adrian looked up in surprise; Randy had just understood who **he** was. "Yeah, I did. How did you know?" Adrian asked.

"Yes Randy, how did you know?" John asked along. John already knew the answer, but he was interested what Randy was thinking.

"You're a teenager. You just admitted you wanted to keep your guard up. Usually emotion instability is caused by either depression. And usually teen depression, someone of your caliber, is caused by an ending relationship." Randy explained himself. John smirked; Randy had _hit the nail on the head._

Adrian was speechless. He smirked and looked at John, giving him a look that Randy interpreted as, _"He's a smart_ _one John. I like him!"_

"You better explain everything to this one John, I think he's gonna be here for a while." Adrian advised. John grinned, "Don't worry, I will." The elevator finally reached their designated floor.

John exited the elevator with Randy behind him. John turned around and said, "You better get some sleep now. You only have 5 hours of shut eye." John ordered. Adrian rolled his eyes, "I know, I know." Adrian pressed button for the 3rd floor. He looked at Randy then at John, then back at Randy. Adrian said "He's" then mouthed the letters H-O-T then winked just as the door closed.

John had a, _"I'm gonna kill that kid," _look on his face. Randy got the message too. He knew he was going to like it here. John sighed deeply and started walking across the tiled floor of the Sanctuary's main floor.

* * *

><p>Randy followed John into a living room filled with furniture, cushions, and beautiful décor. There was also a door on the left side wall that John said that lead to the kitchen. It was like Randy stepped through a portal that transported him from a scene from to Harry Potter. Randy stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked into the room making himself comfy.<p>

"I'm guessing very few people have ever seen what you just showed me." Randy assumed.

"Very few." John answered firmly.

"How do you keep this secret? How do you keep all of this under the radar?" Randy asked, raising his arms when he said, "all."

"Very carefully." John said, "The inhabitants of the Sanctuary survival depends on this secret. John sat down on one of the sofas and Randy followed in suit. When Randy was about to sit down, the door open and came through some kind of monster, holding a tea set on a silver tray.

"Whoa!" Randy screamed jumping behind the couch. The creature gasped. It was about 7ft tall, built, humanoid shaped, and vaguely familiar. It was wearing all black clothing and its hair was wild and messy. His face was worn and wrinkled as if it had been through a lot. John laughed and raised a hand in comfort.

"Its alright, it's alright." John comforted, "He's afraid of you and you are afraid of him." Randy took a deep breathe and pressed his body up against the wall. He was completely terrified and immobile by fear. The creature balanced the tray in his hands and gently placed the tea set on the coffee table. It poured the tea into small cups and placed them on tiny china plates. He picked them up and gave one to John.

"Thank you" John gratified. The creature smiled, turned to Randy, and held out the cup.

"Um, um," Randy stuttered, "No thank you." Randy fake smiled, holding his breathe, hoping the creature wouldn't hurt him. The creature frowned shrugged his shoulders, as to what Randy took as, "Suit yourself."

The creature walked away with the tea cup in hand and exited the room through the same door he came through. Before closing the door, it nodded towards John and John nodded back in gratitude. Randy watched as the door closed.

He exhaled and took deeps breathes. "That…**thing**…that's your patient?" Randy asked.

"Past patient for the record." John took a sip of his tea, "After I saved his life by prying a few bullets out of his body, he didn't want to leave. I suspect that he was forced out of his real home and was searching for a new one." Randy rose and eyebrow.

John took another sip and continued, "So I gave him a home. Plus, I don't think he appreciates you calling him a "thing," so to speak."

Randy huffed, "Why **me**?" He sat down on an arm rest chair across from John/

John smiled; he was waiting for this question too. "I think you can play a great part in the Sanctuary, Randy. I believe you can affect the abnormal world in many ways."

"So you want me to help you capture monsters? I thought I was just here to find the kid?" Randy asked.

"We prefer to call them **abnormals**. And yes, you are, but I think you could do so much more than a small case like this." John explained from his seat. "And I think our patients deserve a place where they can feel safe. So we can learn from them."

Randy leaned over in his seat. "Wait wait wait," Randy gestured his hands along with his words, "My heads still on another topic. Are you offering me a job right now?"

John finished his tea and set down the cup, "I'm giving you a chance to find the answers that you've been trying to find on your own. You've had very little progress. And I'm the only one who can help you discover them."

Randy's jaw dropped. His mind was back on, "How much does this guy know," instead of the amazed attitude he was in before a few minutes ago. He was in one helluva emotional roller-coaster. Plus he was thinking that John was a complete loon again.

Randy chuckled at his thoughts. John raised an eyebrow and crossed his legs. "You think my offer is funny?"

"No" Randy answered, "I'm just…"

"Afraid?" John added.

Randy shook his head and put his hand in the air, "You work with **monsters**!"

"These monsters are real. They deserve the respect and worth just as any other organism. They have as much of right to live as we do. But what do we do? We rebuke them. We subjugate them. Worst of all, we pretend they don't even exist." John argued putting out very very good points.

Randy blinked and settled back into his chair. His mind was tinkering around and wondering about John's words.

John smiled and gave more for Randy to think about. John gave another example, but Randy was zoned out. His mind was racing back to the memories of his mother.

"….And they need our help. Your help Randy." John finished. Randy sighed. He propped his arm on the arm rest, rested his chin in his palm and looked around.

"I still don't get why you **need** _me_?" Randy asked. **(A/N Teeheeheehee! He'll be saying that a lot!)**

"Because I need someone who can **see** behind the surface of avergability. To be able to see things as what they really are inside and not what everyone can see." John stated.

Randy knitted his eyebrows together still confused, "But I profile criminals, not monsters."

John smiled, "Oh? Can't you see the irony in that? You have been profiling monsters all along. And some of those "_monsters_" are innocent and harmless." Randy shook his head in disagreement. John was really starting to tick him off.

"Randy, you of all people should see that there's so much you can do. Where others are deceived, you are not. You are able to find the truth and justice. Good people have come and gone, but great people are able to see past the horizon of reality. That is why they are so famous and well known. It is because they've seen more. But, the best ones, dare to believe in the unbelievable."

Randy's jaw dropped again for the umpteenth time that night. He sat there thinking about what he should do. While he was sitting, John's phone went off. John got up and checked it.

**4:27 AM**

**Number 4 line.  
><strong>**Tunnel 5.  
><strong>**NOW.-C**

"We found him."

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<br>Subway Tunnels **

Randy and John walked into the tunnel and saw the police officers that Cody took out along with other officers who must have been there to rescue them. They heard them talking about the kid and the man who had knocked them out.

John walked over to a metal grate and kicked it open. Randy followed and closed it behind him. He wiped the grime from the bars on his jeans and lit his flashlight.

"**Who** told you the boy was done here anyways?" Randy asked.

"**I** did!" answered an unknown voice from behind him. Randy flashed the light in his eyes. The guy didn't even flinch at the bright light. It was the guy that almost hit him earlier tonight. "I've been tracking the little bugger all night."

"Who the hell are you?" Randy asked.

"Who the **fuck** are you?" Cody replied.

"You said you had him Cody." John stated.

"I did, until the tunnel service arrived." Cody answered. Randy looked back and forth at the two. He was SO confused!

"But still," John said, "Knocking out two men."

"It not like I've done that before," Cody answered. It seemed like this isn't the first time he's had this argument with John. "Besides, They were going to get themselves killed if I didn't do anything." Randy flashed his light around and saw something move. He looked at the arguing two and shut them up. He nodded his head in the direction from where the sound came from. John and Cody immediately pulled out their pistols and pointed them in Randy's general direction.

Randy slowly crept along the dark, murky, sewer floor. He shined his light inside the crate where he saw the movement from and peered inside. Inside was the kid. He looked like he was frightened and was shifting towards the farthest corner of the enclosed space.

Randy slowly raised his hand to show that he wasn't going to hurt him. "Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you." The kid glared at Randy. All of a sudden, something slithered out of the kid's shirt and hissed at bronzed man.

Cody saw this and the dashing man dashed over, tackled Randy to the side, saving his life. The snake like "**thing**" retracted and hissed again.

"Don't hurt him!" John ordered, "We need him alive!" John stepped in front of the crate and pointed his gun at the boy. Cody got up and pointed his gun too. Randy looked up thinking, _"DAMN! Those two look HOT!"_ Randy shook his head from his thoughts and got up too.

"We are not going to hurt you," John gently stated towards the boy. The boy looked confused as if he didn't understand. "Do you understand me?" John asked. The boy slowly stepped out of the crate and out into the open. The snake like "**thing**" petruding out from his shirt slithered and hissed just like a snake as the boy stood up. It looked like an eel with four pronged mouth as its head.

Cody let his guard down, but as soon as he did that, the snake thing lunged and bit him in the shoulder. Cody bellowed in pain and fell to the ground. John instantly reacted and leant down to aid Cody. The snake "**thing**" was about to go for John but Randy got its attention.

Randy distracted "**it**" and lured it away. John helped Cody back to his feet and watched Randy. He raised his gun and shot the boy in the back of the neck. The boy collapsed on the ground and Randy saw that John shot him with a tranquilizer dart.

John immediately ran over and checked the boys pulse. He glared at Cody, "All of this could have been avoided."

Cody shook his head as if he's heard this many times before, "I **know!** These tunnels stink and I need a shower. I really don't need a lecture right now." Cody complained.

Randy looked at Cody, "You okay?"

"Ugh, yeah." Cody cringed at the movement.

"Who are **you**?" Randy asked.

John looked up and answered, "Dr. Orton, this is Cody….. **my son.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary<br>Infirmary **

Back at the Sanctuary, John was bandaging up Cody's shoulder. They were in the infirmary wing of the main mansion. Randy was on a bed, propped on his elbow, watching as John did his job. "**SO** I guess you guys do this often?" Randy assumed.

Cody laughed, "This is nothing." Cody looked up, "Hey, dad, do you remember the year I turned 18?" Cody looked back at Randy. "We captured an entire den of rogue werewolves. It was so intense." Randy raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe any of this shit coming out of this kid's mouth.

"No, I mean, John was there too, and a local, who looked a lot like Brad Pitt. He was **H-O-T** hot! He was smoking!" Cody laughed. John lightly smacked the back of his son's head.

"What? Even **you** thought Brad Pitt is hot." Cody complained. John rolled his eyes. He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Please forgive me Randy. Cody may be rude, but he makes up for it in the field." Cody just smiled at the semi compliment. He looked at Cody, "And Randy is our guest. Don't just talk about things of these kinds subjects. Especially, "**those**" subjects. John raised his hands to air quotes.

"Whatever" Cody laughed, "He's going to be here for a while. Besides, you're the single one here. I already have a Teddy bear.." John smacked Cody's head again. Randy giggled. Cody just whimpered and glared at Randy.

"Sorry, dad." Cody apologized. "But anyways, there were like 12 werewolves, and we had to track them all night through a 200 acre forest."

Randy shook his head, "You're making this up, right?" Cody turned his head in confusion, "You got the tour right? How could you not believe?" Randy shook his head again in disbelief.

"There you are Codes. Good as new." John said fixing the bandage on Cody's arms.

"Thank you very much!" Cody smiled and slipped on his jacket, "Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way. I need to meet up with someone."

"Who?" John asked.

"Just Ted, he has some new gear that he wants to sell. Plus, he's giving me a discount since he is **my** boyfriend." Cody playfully explained.

"You're gay?" Randy asked.

"Uhhh, yeah!" Cody laughed, "Didn't my dad tell youuuu…" Realization hit Cody's face. "Uh oh! I'm gonna go now!" Confusion appeared on Randy's face, "Great! There's more!" He thought. He looked back at John who had shame on his face.

"What is he talking about? **John**?" Randy asked. John just looked away. He took a deep breathe and regained his composure.

"Randy, I feel that I need to explain more about myself." He walked towards the door and hung up his doctor's coat. He waved for Randy to follow him. Randy got up and followed John up a flight of stairs and into what guessed as John office.

Randy took a seat at one of the chairs in front of the maple wood desk. John took the seat next to the him and stared into the younger man's stormy blue eyes.

"Randy, what I'm about to tell you is nothing compared to the secrets I uphold. But, I'm concerned you will not like it. Although, I am about to answer one of your life's questions. This is the only way I can get you to fully trust me." John explained. Randy crossed his arms.

"Try me." Randy smirked.

John sighed, "I'm gay."

"You're gay?" Randy gently responded, "I'm okay with that, but how does this affect me?"

John sighed again, "Randy, all your life, you have pushed off feelings that you regret. I've read your psychological records. You should know where I'm going here?"

Randy nodded, "You're saying I'm gay?" John nodded. Randy knitted his eyes together. What the hell was John talking about? He has….**had** a girlfriend…and he has a **KID**! Randy was getting pissed off again.

"Listen, Randy, I know what you're thinking, but what I'm saying is true. And so do you. Please, trust me." John pleaded. John's adorable fazed Randy's anger, but it wasn't enough.

"Why should I trust you? You just told me I was gay. Prove yourself!" Randy screamed. He stood up and picked John up by the collar of his shirt. Randy's stormy blues meeting with John's deep oceans.

"Fine, I will." John retorted. He smacked away the younger man's hand, grabbed Randy by the neck and waist, and pulled the golden god in for an unforgettable kiss. Randy's eyes popped open and flailed his limbs in resistance, but John held on.

All of a sudden, something was let free inside Randy. He instantly felt….stable. Something he hadn't felt in a long long long time. **(A/N: That's not the only thing or things that are long. XD) **His mind turned to gravy as the kiss prolonged.

Randy gave in, letting his eyes lull close; enjoying the feel of another mans lips on his. The kiss was rough, but that's how Randy liked it. The feel of John's sweet lips against his was sending lighting through his veins. A sense of love pounded in his heart.

Finally, John pulled off for a gasp of air. It seemed like the kiss would never end but it was only for about 20 seconds. The way John was touching him made want more. Randy was speechless, this man had turned his life around…forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Who is This Guy?

**A/N: Thanks to the very few who review! :-)! I dont know why i'm not getting any of my readers back? HELLOOOO! I"M BACK! please spread the word that im back. Nobody is reading my stuff! I only have like 50 views ever since i got back! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary: John's Office.<strong>

Randy and John stood there for a few minutes, gazing into each other's eyes. Sparks…no…lightning was being shared between the two. Randy felt…safe…but there was more, much more, but no mortal tongue could explain it. His feelings were beyond this world. And he was ready for it.

John smiled gently pecked Randy on the lips again. Even though their lips met for a split second, it was enough to keep Randy content for a long time.

"Do you believe me now? Do you trust me?" John gently asked.

"Oh yeah." Randy happily agreed. Randy wrapped his arms around John's neck and waste again, and sealed the space between them. John returned the favor by guiding him to the nearest couch.

Randy landed on his back with John on top. Randy groaned as John started to really explore his mouth. It was like heaven on earth, but it was also like a war of lust. Two beasts fighting for dominance, and neither of them were winning. Their lusty battle would go on until they climaxed, then go at it all over again. But now is not that time.

The older man began grinding his groin against Randy, sending jolts of pleasure up their spines. Randy was groaning like a beast, he grabbed John's pert muscled ass, and knead it with his big large hands.

John moaned into Randy's mouth as he did this. Damn! Randy knew how to turn on a guy for his first time with a man. He was a natural. He didn't want this moment to….

All of a sudden, the voice came from the intercom on John's desk. "John, the kid's awake. You better get down here."

John instantly opened up his eyes and looked at his desk with distain. Randy heard him curse under his breathe as he got up and walked over to his desk. Randy was already missing his touch, and his cock was leaking pre-cum in his pants. "Cock block" Randy muttered.

John cleared his throat before pressing the button to respond, "Be right there." John looked back at the golden god on his couch, "We should go, wouldn't want to have to sedate the kid again." Randy frowned and got up too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary: Underground, Containment labs.<strong>

Randy and John had fixed themselves up and had blue balls by the time they made it to the lab. They watched from the observation area above the glass room. Randy was leaning against the metal railing while John simply observed the snake "thing."

Inside, the boy was strapped to a medical chair shirtless, but the living snake like tumor "thing" was slithering around, snapping at John and Randy. It was menacing seeing **"it"** aggressively attempt to hurt them.

"Frightening, I know, but I've seen much worse." John explained. Randy nodded understanding that John must have seen much worse, considering the fact of everything he's seen.

"I suspect the snake abnormality was a cause of mutation caused by radiation." John explained. Randy had his hands folded, and thought for a few second.

"But why would a family adopt a kid like this?" Randy asked.

John shrugged, "Many families from parts of Russia are affected by the radiation. Sometimes families will adopt kids no matter how deformed they are. Some are blind, some are deaf, and some have an extra limb. This child is a perfect example. He probably seemed very normal in his picture."

Randy sighed at another though of his, "What are you going to do with him?"

"We're going to help him. We're going to help him control himself but first," John turned to Randy, "We're going to need his trust." Randy looked at John in the eyes. Randy thought for a second and practically read John's mind.

Randy knitted his eyebrows together, "Wait, you're going to put me in there with him."

"That's the idea." John admitted. Randy shook his head.

"No, I can't. I don't even know what to do. My training doesn't mention dealing with a patient like this." Randy explained. Randy began to walk away, but John caught him by the shoulder, "Randy, please, you can do this." Randy stopped and turned around. John smiled, "I wouldn't put you in there if I knew you couldn't. I would never hurt you on purpose. Please, try."

Randy sighed, "I can't." Fear was eminent in Randy's eyes, and John saw it all too well.

"What are you afraid of the most? The scared little boy down there," John pointed at the kid. The snake **thing** finally settled down and was coiled in a ring on the boys chest, "Or the fear of hurting your pride, your lack of courage?" John asked.

Randy sighed again. He didn't know honestly. John sighed too and took another approach. "Randy, at least look at him." John advised. The younger man nodded and looked through the glass and observed to boy.

Upon instinct, Randy's eyes focused in on the main points and major giveaways. Without removing his eyes from the boy, Randy explained the boy's body language was agitated. John nodded in agreement. "Good Randy. If you can see that, you can see more of what the boy is feeling, and then you can help him. If not, then, I guess I was wrong about you."

The bronzed man folded his hands again and looked at the boy again. "I'll leave this choice to you." John said and walked away. Randy sat there thinking. Was he really going to risk his life for a kid? But then he realized he's not only doing this for himself, he's doing this for John.

A few minutes later, Randy was ready to enter the room. The creature from before, which he learned was a Sasquatch, aka Bigfoot, was called Big Guy by some of the other abnormals. Big Guy opened the door and escorted Randy into the room and stayed there to be his body guard. _**(A/N: Big Guy is not Big Show.)**_

They both slowly entered the room. The snake **"thing"** reacted instantly and took a readied pose. It hissed at Randy and Big Guy raised an arm and pushed Randy back a bit. Big Guy grunted a bit, as if he was communicating with the snake** "thing."** It seemed to work.

Randy told Big Guy to release the restraints. Big Guy looked up at John and John nodded. "Trust me." Randy muttered. Big Guy pressed the button for the restraints, and the kid got up. The kid rubbed his wrists and stood up. The snake **"thing"** was petruding from his side and kept on guard.

Big Guy raised his arm, but Randy told him it was okay. Randy took a deep breathe and slowly took a step towards the kid.

"How ya doin'?" Randy asked. The boy didn't respond. "Do you want to sit down?" He asked. Still no answer.

* * *

><p>Up above, a new character walked through the door, with a touch screen tablet computer in his hands, and stood by John. He looked down at Randy then back at John.<p>

"A little much for a job interview, don't you think?" He said.

"Ha, thanks for mentioning it Evan. Don't worry, he can do it." John assured. Evan huffed and pointed at Randy.

"I'm just saying, he being a newbie and all, and being with the new arrival…"

"That he helped capture" John added.

"Yeah, I know, but…" Evan tried again.

"He can do it." John finalized. Evan sighed in defeat.

"Sure, fine," Evan's voice was a little surprised; John had never acted this way for a newbie before. Not even for him. "He can do it. Like how a blind squirrel can find a nut. Or was it monkeys and bananas." Evan shook his head, "I can never remember."

John was annoyed, "Do you have what I requested?"

"Uhhh, yeah." Evan said while tapping at the screen, pulling up the file and info John wanted. "The sample of radiation I found on his frontal ear lobe, right?"

"Yes, thanks." John took the tablet and read over the data.

"There aren't that many kinds of radiation signatures like that in the world. But, if you match the mineral and plutonium traces, there's only one place in the world." Evan explained.

"Geneva." John and Evan said in unison.

"A couple decades ago, a nuclear research facility in the area exploded. The radiation killed nearly everyone, but the survivors moved away and had children. Thus explaining the kid." John explained.

"I don't know if you can call "that" a "kid," John." Evan said, "The thing coming out from his side looks like it wants to suck brains!" Evan exclaimed raising his arms like a zombie. "Not that I'm being judgmental or anything. It just that…"

John glared at Evan. "Sorry, I'll shut up." John smiled and gave back the tablet, "Is there anything else?"

"Um, not really." Evan scratched his head, "Except that the police found the body of a working girl behind one of the warehouses near the Sanctuary a few hours ago." John looked up.

"How was she killed?" John asked.

"Just the typical stabbing, no witnesses, no clues, just the usually mysterious murder." Evan said working on something on his tablet.

John closed his eyes and opened them back up, "Send me any info you get."

"Really? I know its all sad, but don't you think we should leave…"

"Send me any info you get." John ordered.

"Sure fine," Evan lifted his hands in defense, "I will. Just don't expect much." Evan said walking away. Then a smile spread across John face.

"Oh and Evan, stop using your personal lab as a place to have sex with David." John chuckled. Evan blushed.

"Like **you** should be talking!" Evan retorted back. This time John blushed. **DAMNIT**! He forgot to turn off his intercom when he and Randy were having their hot make out session.

Evan shut the door behind him and John continued to watch Randy. He was doing very well for his first close up encounter with an abnormal. Even if the abnormal is nothing compared to what John has experienced. But Randy was taking big steps being here. He will finally find his answers.

* * *

><p>The snake "<strong>thing<strong>" started snapping at Randy. He ducked and side stepped to avoid the spear like teeth. Randy picked up a chair in defense, but the "**thing**" snapped at it, leaving a hole on the back of the chair.

"WHOA! Calm down!" Randy ordered. "Listen! Listen! You think you scare me? Well guess what? This guy right here," Randy nodded his head towards Big Guy, "NO offense." Big Guy shrugged, "Well this guy scares me a hell of a lot more than you do."

The kid stood there. His breathing was erratic and fear was the only thing registering in his body language. The snake "**thing**" was ready to strike. **It** hissed and moved back and forth, moving according to Randy's movements.

"Now, put the "**thing**" down." Randy advised. The snake "**thing**" stopped hissing and backed off. Randy turned to Big Guy, "Give us some space, please." Big Guy grunted okay and slowly stepped into the room.

"Okay, just relax." Randy muttered to himself. All of a sudden, the snake "**thing**" retracted and loosely wrapped around the boy like a belt. John was impressed at how Randy was improving with the boy.

"Wait, why aren't you trying to eat my brains anymore?" Randy asked. The boy's breathing returned to a normal state and had settled down. Randy smiled and nodded his head.

"I think I'm starting to get a hang of things here." Randy said. "The less I'm scared of you, the less you want to snack on my cerebellum?" Randy slowly put the chair down, "Okay, I think we're getting somewhere." Randy slowly sat down in the chair and leaned over his knees.

"Do you have a name?" Randy gently asked with the softest tone of voice he could. The boy took a deep breathe.

"I-I-Illexi" Illexi stuttered. John smirked and smiled at Randy. Randy looked up and saw John smiling. He looked back at Illexi and continued his interrogation.

"Hi, my name is Randy." Randy stated. Illexi stood there, pale, skinny, and worn out. His eyes were now sad and lost. "Do you want to tell me how this all happened?" Illexi nodded.

Illexi told him how he used to live in a cave with his parents and how his parents had told him if people found out about him, they would take him away. His foreign accent was thick, but Randy understood fully. Illexi continued by saying that his parents gave him up for adoption to keep him safe. Then finally he was adopted, and his new family brought him to here. Then his family found out about the predicament. Illexi looked down at the "thing" around his stomach.

"Not the kind of reception you were looking, huh." Randy said. Illexi nodded, "They were afraid of me. I tried to stop "it" but it only brought pain.

Randy nodded, "So, the more fear, the more "**it**" comes out." Illexi nodded.

"And you cant control **it**." Randy asked. Illexi nodded again. Randy found out what this "**thing**" was.

"**It's** a defense mechanism," Randy muttered, "With a mind of its own."

"It is not my fault, I do not want to kill." Illexi explained. Randy got it. This kid was just misunderstood. This is what John was talking about. You need to understand things in order to help and to keep peace. And Randy was excelled at understanding things.

"Illexi, you just want to feel safe. Everyone needs a feeling of being safe. That is nothing to be ashamed of. You no different from anybody else." Randy kindly explained. Illexi smiled. It was the first time he had smiled in a long time.

"You don't fear me?" Illexi asked.

Randy smirked and simply answered, "No."

Up above, John was watching the entire event. Randy had done it, just like he planned. He sure did know how to pick 'em. "Stupendous." John muttered

Later, John was in his office checking the info about the murder that Evan had told him about. John clicked on and loaded up the security camera footage that Evan hacked into.

The video was taken at night, and the person's face was not visible. The man was walking on the side walk and John paused the video for a better look. The man was built, tall, tan skin from the contrast of colors, and had short black hair from the looks of it.

John was concerned still. He pulled up the Sanctuary security program and ran a scan on the facility. The results turned up to be nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hudson Bay Warehouses.<strong>

It dark out, and only the light of a few warehouse lights illuminated the Ted opened up the white van he used to smuggle his weapons. The blonde man opened up the case and assembled the gun while talking to Cody.

"So the kid has an anaconda like tumor that can **kill**?" Ted restated. He clicked the gun's safety and loaded it.

"Yup! The little bastard got me in the shoulder." Cody complained. He flashed Ted his pouty face, making his eyes shine and lips quiver. Teddy put down the gun and wrapped his arms around his young lover.

"Awwww, my poor sweet baby." Ted comforted, rocking Cody back and forth in his arms. Cody leaned into Ted and swayed along.

"So what do you got for me now?" Cody asked. Ted smiled and let go. He walked back to the car and pulled back out the gun.

"This right here is an M16, light weight, second grip for stability, low recoil. Equipped with detachable silencer, ACOG sight, and under shot shotgun, aka, a materkey." Ted explained.

Cody's eyes went wide, "Wow, its beautiful.** Hot and deadly**." Cody leaned on Ted shoulder and whispered in his ear, **"Just the way I like them."** Ted groaned. Cody's voice went straight to his cock.

"Hold on a second Baby Boy, lemme stash away the gun first." Ted rushed. Cody smirked, he loved toying with Ted. Ted disassembled the gun as fast as possible. He shut the last case and slammed the door to his van.

All of a sudden, a sword pierced through the car door. Ted jumped back, but the tip caught him in his chest, just missing his heart and lung. Cody whipped out his gun and shot at the car. His reaction so fast, he was able to put 6 shots into thin metal in a blink of an eye.

The sword disappeared in a red flash. Cody sprinted to the can and threw it open. He pointed his gun inside, but only wisps of red gas were left. Cody cursed and leaned down next to Ted.

"What the hell was that?" Cody wailed. Ted was clutching his chest, blood was pouring out, but Ted was applying pressure to cut off circulation.

"I Don't know!" Ted reassured. Cody helped Ted to sit and propped him against a crate. Cody ran back to the car and grabbed the first aid kit. He rushed back to Ted's side and started applying antibiotics and bandages.

"Cody, watch out!" Ted screamed. Cody looked back and saw a sword spinning at his head. He leaned backwards performing the matrix, barely missing by millimeters. The sword crashed a crate with a thunk and clanged on the cement floor.

Cody looked back and spotted the attacker. He was tan skinned, short black hair, a goatee, piercing black eyes, built like a house, and what scared Cody most of all, Hot and Deadly. Cody aimed down his pistol's sights and fired.

The attacker had another sword, deflecting the bullets, while running at Cody. This surprised Cody, the only other person he's seen do that was Adrian, and he was a highly trained assassin. This guy was good.

Cody smirked and pulled out another pistol in his left hand, but aimed it at a secret angle that Adrian taught him just in case Cody met someone of his caliber of swordsmanship. The attacker saw this.

Cody ran through the aisles escaping the man's sight. He needed to catch this guy off guard. The man followed him. Cody saw him coming looking through the shelves and shot at his knees. The man jumped on a crate and eluded the line of fire.

The attacker hopped off the crate and into the same aisle as Cody. Cody fired with his right hand pistol. The man swatted them away easily. Cody saw the opening and fired the trick shot. The bullet whizzed through the air. Everything was in slow motion.

The man swatted away the other bullets, the trick shot was on a pin point course for his head. His eyes flicked at the trick shot. He tried to raise his sword, but he knew it couldn't make it. He crossed his eyes as he watched the shot go between his eyes.

Instantly, there was a flash of red light, and a small poof of red gas exploded into the air. The attacker disappeared and reappeared a foot away from where he was. The trick shot missed its target and shot a box on one of the warehouse shelves.

**"What the fuck!"** Cody growled. The attacker snickered and sprinted right for Cody. Cody shot at him again, but his pistol just clicked.

"Shit!" Cody cursed and grabbed for another clip. The attacker smirked and teleported. He reappeared by the sword he threw and picked it up. He teleported again. Cody whipped his head around, looking for this guy.

The guy was playing with him. He could've killed him about 7 different times by now. What was his purpose? Cody ran through the aisles again, hoping to level the playing field. Cody stopped for a moment at a four way intersection of shelves.

Behind him, a crate fell and Cody flicked his wrist and shot at the crate. Nothing. There was a crash of glass to his right. Then footsteps behind him. **DAMN** this guy was getting to his head. Cody was freaking out. He was looking everywhere for him. It was like an animal playing with its food.

There was a tap on his shoulder. He whipped his gun around, but his wrist was caught. The attacker glared him straight in the eye. He teleported again. Then, **BAM**! Cody was kicked in the side and he fell to the floor, clutching his side.

Cody groaned and tried getting up, but he was stomped in the chest, making Cody huff. Cody lifted his gun again, but the attacker stuck his sword into Cody's sleeve, pinning the young man to the floor.

"Who the fuck are you!" Cody screamed. The attacker sniggered.

"You'll find out soon enough little Cody." The man leaned down and caressed Cody's soft cheek. Cody tried moving away but the man had a firm grip on him.

"My my you've grown. You and your father, John, make quite a team. Your little capture and study organization. The Sanctuary." The man sniggered again, "I remember when it was just your father. Alone, roaming the world, solving mystery after mystery." He looked down at Cody, took his sword and lightly cut at the boy's cheek. A trickle of blood spilled out and onto his sword, "I wonder what he would do if you disappeared."

Cody's breathing hitched. Who did this guy think he was? He was going to pay. Cody struggled again, trying to escape. Cody tried kicking, but the man punched him in the gut. Cody coughed, the man smiled and shook his head.

"You'll never learn will you? I think its time I thought you a lesson!" The man lifted his leg over Cody's head about to stomp on the young man's face. Cody shut his eyes and whimpered, preparing for the pain. All of a sudden, the man howled in pain. His back arched forward and his body staggered sideways. He collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Cody opened his eyes again and saw Ted, holding one of his electric pulse guns. "Teddy!" Cody yelped. Ted stumbled to Cody and pulled the sword from his sleeve. Cody sat up immediately and grabbed his pistol.

"Cody! You alright?" Teddy wirily asked, "You're not hurt are you?" Cody felt the cut and saw the blood.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a few bruises and a cut. I'll be okay, the bastard was playing with my mind though." Cody angrily scoffed. "Did you call for help?"

"Yeah," Ted confirmed pulling out his phone, "Evan's on his way." Cody nodded.

"But what do we…" Cody looked back at where the man was. Cody cursed. He must've escaped while they weren't looking. Damn teleporters.

Ted sighed, "It's okay, your safe for now." Cody nodded.

"We should get out of here." Cody advised and Ted slung an arm over Cody's shoulder.

A few minutes later, Evan picked Cody and Ted up in his own van. "You know you should really take a car instead of your bike more often. I'm starting to get tired of picking you up in the middle of the night." Evan complained.

"Oh shut up Evan, your just pissed cuz' your boyfriend is in Canada right now helping his cousin at the Canadian Sanctuary." Cody replied. Ted sniggered. Evan rolled his eyes and drove into the Sanctuary's parking garage.

"Damn Evan, you sure have a lot of crap back here." Ted said kicking some junk out of the way.

"Hey! Don't do that! You could set something off!" Evan warned. Ted stopped himself in mid kick and lightly patted whatever he was about to kick. Cody laughed at Ted's slight stupidity.

They got out of the van and walked into the main mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary: Roof Top<strong>

Randy decided to do some exploring around the Sanctuary. To get to know the place by himself. Earlier, John had given him all of the necessary info he'd need. There were currently three other residents other than Evan, Cody, Ted, and John.

Two of them were Mike Mizanin and Alex Riley. They were both con/businessmen. They were abnormals too, but are still considered human. They were..how you say…seducers or people who got their way. Mike had met John when he made a deal with John once, but got his ass kicked.

Alex was just a fortunate soul to stumble upon Mike in the street begging for a home a few years ago. But Mike was unaffected but saw Alex's powers in effect. Mike was like his savior and had been his protégé ever since.

Randy stepped up the dull brick spiral staircase. The Sanctuary was like a mix of a castle and a boarding school. At the top was a wooden door. He pushed open the door and was atop one of the four towers that surrounded the Sanctuary's mansion.

He had a clear view of the Hudson, the cities' shore line, and the flashing lights generated by the cars below. Randy heard the sound of a guitar lightly playing a familiar tune. He turned his head and saw Adrian sitting on the edge, leg dangling over the edge, playing his guitar.

"I fake a smile so he won't see…." Adrian softly sang and strummed the final note. A tear drop rolled down his cheek, reflecting the lights of the city, then splashing on his guitar. Randy watched as the tear immediately evaporated into the air into a wispy cloud.

Adiran lifted his hand and flicked his hand back and forth, manipulating the wisps to form an unfamiliar face. Randy watched as Alph smirked and gazed upon the face.

"I'm sorry." Randy heard Adrian whisper. Adrian flicked his hand, and the wisp faded away with the wind. Randy clapped his hands. Adrianjumped in surprise.

"Whoa! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Nice trick you got there." Randy complimented. Adrian just looked down.

"How much did you see?" Adrian asked.

"Not much. Just you playing "Tear Drops on My Guitar" and you do that magical air trick." Randy answered.

"Oh." Adrian bleakly responded. He wiped his eyes and sniffed. His eyes were red from crying and he was dressed in his pajamas.

"Listen, Randy. What you said earlier, you were right, I did just lose someone. Thanks for noticing, it makes me feel better that I'm not delusional." Adrian said.

"No problem. And anytime you need to talk, I'm here for ya." Randy assured. Adrian smiled and jumped off the edge. Randy ran over to the edge and looked over the ledge. He saw Adrian climbing in a window. Adrian stuck his head out and looked up at Randy.

"You have a lot more to learn about me Randal!" Adrian laughed shut the window. Randy almost had a heart attack. Damn that kid was crazy. Randy settled down and finally noticed how high he was and how close to the edge he was. He jumped back, but bumped into someone.

"Whoa, watch where you're going." Randy spun around and saw John. He sighed and relaxed.

"Sorry, I'm not good with heights." Randy explained.

"I can see that." John chuckled, "You did a great job back there."

Randy sighed. "Thanks, I've never been so scared in my life ever since…" Randy stopped. He didn't want his mind back on that topic. John just gave Randy a soothing look and gazed on forward. Randy followed in suit and gazed too.

Night time is so peaceful compared to day time. The dark colors were soothing and less intense. Relaxation and calmness fill your body and take away the stress. They stood there, sharing no words, taking their time. Randy decided to break the silence.

"John, what you've shown is just…amazing…no…extraordinary. More than extraordinary." Randy began. John smiled and nodded, keeping his eyes forward.

"But this world isn't my world. It's just too…much. I can't handle it. I'm sorry." Randy apologized.

"Randy, it wasn't my choice to choose you. It's your destiny, and I've known your destiny ever since you've first appeared in my life." John responded. The wind was making his loose button down shirt sway.

Randy sarcastically chuckled, "Yeah, ever since you knocked me down in that alley." John smiled. It was time to tell Randy the answers.

"No, ever since you were eight years old." John admitted. Randy whipped his head in John's direction. How could he know? Nobody knows!

"Ever since you told the world a monster killed your mother." John said. Randy gulped. John did know. His mind quickly raced back to that night.

The creature was above him. Sniffing him, sensing the fear emanating off the child Randy. It screeched into the night. Claiming its prey.

"How do you know about that?" Randy demanded with fear in his voice.

"Nobody believed you. Ever since, you were the odd one, the different one. A little kid, seeing monsters in every dark area." John continued.

It looked back down at Randy. Salivating. Its drool dripping onto Randy's cheeks.

"Your cried Wolf. As you grew older, your mind reevaluated the events of that night. You made yourself think that you imagined the entire event. You began to understand the human mind," John looked at Randy. Tears began to form in his grey, stormy blue eyes.

"and the trauma, the pain, the fear. You became obsessed with perception You wrote about how the mind can trick you into insanity. Separating fantasy from reality. But deep down inside, you knew it did happen." John explained.

A tear fell down Randy's cheeks. All these years, he had been tricking himself, making himself believe that it was a lie, a trick, a nightmare. And now that John had opened his eyes, those walls have broken down and opened a new door.

"It was real." Randy mumbled, "It was all real."

John sighed, perhaps he had said too much at once…again. John nodded, "The life you built was the only way for you to comprehend what you saw."

More tears fell down his tan face. Randy felt so betrayed; his life had been a lie. "How do you expect me to help abnormals the thing that," Randy gulped, anger beginning to rise, "one of them killed my mother?" Randy demanded.

"It took everything from me!" Randy growled. John shook his head. He didn't have the answer.

"Only you can answer that." John responded weakly. He, of all people, didn't want to hurt Randy. But he deserved the truth. Randy grabbed John by the collar and lifted the older man up.

"You knew! You knew this entire time!" Randy growled. John grabbed Randy's wrist and knocked them away.

"Only you can make the choice Randy," John half heartedly laughed, "In the end, its just a big leap of faith."

Randy was seething with anger. He was breathing hard, but was beginning to calm down. His fists were clenched. He took deeps breathes and counted to 10.

"One…Two…Three…" Randy mumbled under his breathe. Once he got to ten, he took another deep breathe and left the tower, looking for an answer. Leaving John with regret.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary: Loading Garage.<strong>

Evan watched as Cody and Ted walked away hand in hand. He sighed. It had been a week ever since he last saw his Davy Boy. David was sent to the Canadian Sanctuary, while his cousin, Natalya, was off on her honeymoon with her husband and his best friend, Tyson Kidd.

Evan sighed again and began unloading the new equipment Cody got from Ted. He opened up the back doors and pulled back the sheet covering the equipment. Suddenly, a sword was held against his neck. Evan didn't even get a chance to gasp. He blinked a few times and got a look at the man. It was the guy Cody described.

"Hello, Evan." The men senilely greeted, "Now, if you want to live, lead me past the security." He ordered. Eva lifted his hands in the air, showing that he didn't have any tricks up his sleeve.

Evan gulped, the sword almost piercing his skin as he gulped. "O-okay." Evan stuttered out. The man smiled. He grabbed one of the many hand guns in the car and pointed it at Evan.

"Get moving!" The man ordered. Evan jumped at the order and started walking into the Sanctuary. He got to the panel on the side and typed in his entrance code.

"Thank you." The man sarcastically gratified. Evan walked through the Sanctuary maze like passages with the man behind him.

"Now, Evan, what part of the Sanctuary are we in?" The man ordered. Evan gulped.

"We're in the high security level. Where the most dangerous abnormals are." Evan answered. The man smirked.

"Ahhh, I thought I recognized the adrenaline and ferocity emanating from this area." The man smirked. Evan raised an eyebrow. This guy had been here before? How? More like, when? The man walked over to one of the reinforced windows and knocked on it. An animalistic roar was heard in response.

The man enjoyed the sound for a second, and Evan used this as his chance to slam the emergency button.

"Nice try, but that will be enough." The man muttered and aimed his gun at Evan without looking. Evan stopped in mid step and stopped his arm from moving. He was So CLOSE! (A/N: There will be more "close" situation" XD"

The man laughed and whistled at Evan for him to come back to his side like a little puppy. Evan scowled and didn't move at first. The man smirked and made a kissy dog call. A vein pulsed in Evan's head. Only HIS Davey did THAT! It annoyed him if anybody treated him like a puppy.

Evan "obediently" walked over to the man's side. The man chuckled and slung his arm around Evan's shoulder. Evan growled.

"The only person who makes dog calls to me is my DAVEY." Evan angrily pouted. The man laughed.

"What a coincidence. My name too is David." The man laughed. Evan's eyes widened in fear. **WHO THE FUCK WAS THIS GUY!**

"So, please, show me around." David happily advised and waved his gun around in amusement. They walked into the main laboratory where John had recently toured Randy. David took in the sight in bliss as he followed Evan.

Evan led David to his personal mini lab/office and sat down at his computer. David looked over Evan's shoulder as he logged onto his computer.

"Do you know what the EM shield is and what its for?" David asked. Evan nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's an electromagnetic shield that protects the Sanctuary from outside interference caused by other electronics and satellite camouflage." Evan answered.

David laughed again. His laughing was really beginning to scare Evan. "Is that what John told you?" Evan nodded.

"Yes it is all of that, but it was mainly created to keep ME out. Shut it down!" David cackled. Evan knitted his eyebrows.

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense, why would…"

"Shut it down!" David growled holding a gun to Evan's back. Evan quickly typed into the computer and shut down the EM shield.

"Thanks." David said and shot Evan in the back with an electric pulse gun. Evan fell to the floor twitching and unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary: Infirmary.<strong>

Cody was in the infirmary, washing himself up with a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol. John walked in and saw Cody.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Ted and I got ambushed and I got pretty beat up." Cody confessed. John took a deep breathe.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. He was pretty hot by the way." Cody admitted. John took the cotton ball and started cleaning the cut on Cody's face.

"Can you give me a description?" John asked.

"Why? So you can go find that jack ass? If so yes, I will." Cody pouted. John rolled his eyes.

"Okay, he was tall, tan, and looked a lot like you except black hair, a goatee, a few tattoos, and looked a bit like Alph." Cody said.

"What! Like Alph?" John asked. Cody nodded and continued.

"Yeah, his facial features were a bit like Alph's. His personality a lot like his too. And the weird part is, he even had the same fighting style, but more intense and feral. Animalistic." Cody explained. John gasped.

"I have to go…NOW!" John alerted and ran out of the room. Cody followed, this guy must be bad if his dad was freaking out.

Randy walked into the main Sanctuary lab carrying a few books Evan needed for research. He turned around the corner and saw Evan on the floor. He dropped the books and ran to the younger man's side.

"Evan!" Randy shook the young brunette trying to wake him. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Randy looked up and saw Big Guy above him growling at the elevator's direction.

John briskly strode through the main halls of the mansion. He did **NOT** want to meet this man again. Long ago, they were friends, but now, bitter enemies.

"Dad! Wait up!" Cody yelled catching up to John, "Why are you freaking out?" John walked into his bed room and clicked on his computer.

"Grab as many weapons as you can, you're going to need them!" John ordered. He typed into the computer and put the mansion on lockdown. Immediately all of the doors that were already closed locked.

"No, not until you tell me what's happening." Cody demanded. John shook his head.

"**DAMNIT**! He's probably already inside the Sanctuary." John cursed.

"Who's this he? And why are you making such a big deal about it? We can take him!" Cody exasperated.

"**BECAUSE**! He'll kill us both! He probably hitched away in the van! We only have seconds before…" John was interrupted with a big red flash and a poof a red wispy smoke.

John immediately scowled at the face he saw. Cody just gasped. Instantly, John grabbed the gun on his desk and pointed it at the man.

"Hello John." David greeted. Cody whipped his head back at his father's face looking for an answer. _**Who is this guy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So another chapter is up! YAY! When i first wrote this story, i got over a thousand views and 24 reviews by this chapter! Where is everyone!**


	6. I'm Your Sanctuary

**_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! And to the newer readers, I hope you enjoy this story._**

**_To the actual Sanctuary fans, this story will become totally MINE after Ch7. I'll try to be as suspenseful and sci-fi-like as I possibly can. Cryptozoology and Advanced Medical Science are my strong points. Also, some facts are thanks to my parents who are doctors. . Of course they don't read my work. XD._**

**_Btw, I will only use David or Batista to name Batista. DHS will always be Davey or Dave or Davey Boy._**

**_LETS GO!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary: Mansion, John's bedroom.<strong>

John tensed as the man muttered his name. His name was David Batista, and he was **VERY** dangerous.

"Dad! Who is this guy?" Cody demanded. John just kept his eyes glued on Batista. Batista stood there smirking, sending hateful emotions towards John.

Batista chuckled, "Your father and I go **way** back young Cody."

"Dad?" Cody asked again. John shook his head from his daze but before he could answer his son, Batista teleported, and appeared behind Cody. Cody instantly reacted by trying to punch him, but Batista caught him by the wrist and twisted his arm Cody's back restraining him from violence.

John pointed his and David's face. Cody yelped in pain when David tightened his grip, making John hesitate.

"I know you don't want hurt **your** little baby boy hurt, so give me what I want." Batista warned. A vein in John's head pulsed. He couldn't let David reach his objective. It would only lead to more suffering and controversy.

**"NEVER!"** John screamed. Batista growled, clutching Cody closer to his chest, twisting Cody's arm more, making him scream out in pain. Cody didn't dare beg for release, knowing it would only provoke his capturer.

"David don't! This is about **me** and **you!** You have **NOTHING** to do with Cody?" John commanded. He hated seeing Cody in pain. It hurt him more than Cody on the inside. He couldn't bare the thought if Cody were to… John shook those thoughts from his brain.

"Dad! Shoot him!" Cody begged giving into the pain. John stayed silent. They were in a middle of a Mexican stand off. Why wasn't his dad putting a bullet through Batista's head? He had a million chances by now. What was he thinking?

"Do you **know** what its like to be **ALONE**!" Batista roared, Cody whimpered in fear as he continued.

"Knowing that you were **here!** With Cody! Of **all** people!" Batista drew his breathe deeply and calmed himself down. "Now, you know what I want. Give it to me, or he **will** die!" Batista fiercely ordered.

"No." John simply responded refusing to give up.

"So be it!" Dave scoffed. Cody whimpered out, **"DAD!"** just before he was teleported away. John's eyes widened in fear and he ran over to his computer. He brought up the security camera feed, searching for his boy.

"**Where** are you, where **are** you, where are** you**?" John repeated, clicking the mouse checking every room within the Sanctuary.

Batista teleported inside the highly dangerous abnormals habitats. Cody struggled and whimpered, trying to wriggle out of Batista's hold. Batista unsheathed one of the swords on his back and held it to Cody's neck. He held Cody close to his chest and whispered in his ear.

"I'd stay very **very** still if I were you boy." Batista advised and teleported away. Cody's eyes dilated with fear finally realizing where he was. He slowly looked around and stood in a fighting stance, preparing himself for anything. He whipped his head in the direction of a screech in the distance. He didn't stand a chance in there.

The habitat was dim lighted to fit the creature's natural habitat. It was humid, and well vegetated, like a forest. Cody could barely see anything, but he was able to make out blobby black figures. Who knew what nasty creature was in there with him. Here, he was for sure going to die.

John was still bent over on his desk looking for Cody. His eyes were frantic. Suddenly he heard a poof behind him and spun around, pointing his gun at Batista again.

**"Where did you take him?"** John demanded, voice rugged and serious. Batista sheathed his sword and pointed at the computer screen. John slowly turned his head and look at the screen. He almost screamed when he noticed where Cody was. There was his son, standing there in a fighting stance. His face filled with fear, anxiety, and confusion.

John whipped his gun back at David finding him tinkering with a little hand puzzle from John's coffee table. He was surprised seeing David acting relaxed and calm.

"Some of my best work, don't you think John?" David complimented himself. John rolled his eyes in distain. He started sprinting out of the room to the habitats.

"I'll get there first." David countered. John stopped in his tracks, knowing he was defeated at this point. "I'll just put him someplace even more dangerous. Maybe hanging off the edge of the Empire State Building." David added, "You of all people should know you shouldn't test me, John." John was close to breaking to tears. He didn't want to lose Cody. Not now, Not ever.

"I don't **want** him to die, John." Batista admitted tossing the apple in the air, catching it in his other hand.

"There's only one reason why you would risk **HIS** life!" John claimed, pointing his finger straight in Batista's face "You're dying! Aren't you?" John asked. Batista looked away, giving away the answer to John's conclusion.

"We're all dying, John, in a way." Batista evilly began, "But it all comes down to survival. I will do **anything** to ensure mine. To stay alive."

"Even if it means killing** him**!" John ensued, pointing back at the monitor screen.

"His life is in **your** hands John, not mine. It's up to you if you want to give me what I need." Batista blackmailed. John gulped knowing David was right.

"John, you saved my life before, you can do it again." Batista commented. John was surprised to hear a hint of compassion in his wickedly evil voice.

"I can help you David. I can find a cure." John said, "I can end this nightmare of yours once and for all." He wanted all of this to end and for David to move on from him.

"He **clearly** doesn't know." David noted, referring to a different subject.

"How can I tell him?" John exasperated. Cody would hate himself if he ever found out about David's other identity was. It would change him forever.

"He must've asked before," David surmised, "He **must've** asked where he got his killer instincts before. Where he got his fierce and deadly fighting skills." John looked away from David.

"**I'm** his father David! There's no changing that fact!" John argued.

"You mean you haven't told him…" David gaped. John just nodded, fighting back the tears. Batista **growled,** rage filled his face. He stepped in front of John, his eyes boring right into John's soul, trying not to kill him on the spot.

"David, your mind isn't stable. You don't know what you're thinking." John advised.

"John Cena!" Batista growled, "You **DO NOT HAVE ANY COMMON SENSE!"** Batista's eyes shifted over to the computer screen. There, not too far away, was a creature making its way towards Cody. "We don't have much time." Batista growled.

John looked at the computer too. He needed to make his choice. Cody, or David? He walked over to the key board and typed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary: Underground Main Lab<strong>

Randy helped Evan to his feet while Big Guy led the way through the main lab. Suddenly, the flat screen TVs from the circular frame above, lowered down and displayed a live video feed of the security camera looking over Cody. Big Guy growled at the screen and Randy watched.

The creature within the habitat slowly appeared from the brush of shadowy trees. Cody trembled in fear, but kept his cool. He was prepared for anything, just like his father had trained to be. It stepped into view and Cody got a look at it. He knew its weakness.

The creature had scales, it was black all over, and claws on the end of long arms with blade like scales along the side. Like a lizard mutated with pray-mantis. Its head was like an iguana's but with fangs and razor like teeth.

Once in range, it swung its heavy and deadly arm. It missed Cody by millimeters. Cody reacted by turning around and jumped the wall behind him. He reached up and grabbed the bars covering the air vent. Luckily for Cody, the light was right next to vent and he was able to kick away at the light cover that dimmed the room.

It took struggled kicking the cover. With one big kick, he was able to dislodge the cover by a few inches, but at the same time losing his grip on the bars. He fell seven feet, and landed with a thud. The creature pounced over Cody and clawed at him, knocking him to the side.

Suddenly, the steel door to the habitat opened up. On the other side was Big guy, Randy, and Evan. Big Guy roared and tackled the creature to the ground. They rolled a few feet and the creature sank its teeth into Big Guy's shoulder. Big roared in and broke the creature's arm. The creature roared too and swiped at Big Guy's chest.

While they were wrestling on the ground, Randy ran over to Cody's side. Cody had three long gashes along his neck, going down to his chest. Blood was pouring out, but they were only flesh wounds. He told Cody he was going to be okay.

Randy looked back at the creature that did this to Cody. Immediately his eyes focused in on the features. The scales, the shape, the claws, and the screeching. It was all too familiar. It was the creature of his nightmares. The creature that killed his mother.

The creature threw Big Guy aside and glared at Randy. Randy's eyes focused on the creature, it was looking at the light above. Randy looked up at the light, seeing that the cover was loosely hanging on to the wall. Then his eyes focused on the metal pole on the wall.

The creature hissed and made the same primal screeches from the horrible night so many years ago. Randy was paralyzed with fear. It was him and the abnormal. Survival was not on Randy's side at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary: Mansion, John's bedroom.<strong>

John placed a wooden foot by a foot box on his desk. He unlocked the lids and flipped it open. On the inside were vials on blood and a syringe needle. He pulled out one of the vials and filled the syringe. Batista watched as John slowly filled the syringe with the blood, anxiety rising within. John handed David the syringe of blood.

"How can I be sure this isn't something to accelerate my death?" David asked.

"It's mine." John assured. "It's centrifuged and pure." David took one more look pulled up his sleeve. He stuck the needle in his main artery and started inserting the blood. He took deep breathes, making the blood spread faster throughout his body. When the last of the blood was gone, David sighed with relief. A smile formed on his face.

"Thank you John, you won't regret it." David gratified. John half smiled in response.

"I don't think I can say the same for you." John apologized. "I'm sorry." Suddenly, realization hit David like a ton of bricks. Of course John wouldn't let a threat like him exist. He knew him all too well and yet he fell for it. John isn't one to have pity.

All of a sudden, orange sparks and wisps began to form around David. It was like he was teleporting, but he was in pain. His energy was rejecting the blood, thus making forcing him to teleport against his will. The blood had changed his energy signature, reacting with the unstable electromagnetic waves surging through his veins.

"Forgive me David" John apologized again. Tears were at bay, but he kept them that way.

Batista grunted in pain.** "The others…"** he was struggling forming words. His energy was making him fade in and out like a lightbulb. "Will come…_*bzzzt*_…in…_*bzzzt*_…time." Batista got out. He buzzed one more time before he finally disappeared in a big cloud of orange, then faded to red, then disappeared. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary: Highly Dangerous Abnormal Habitat<strong>

Randy backed up against the wall and yanked out the metal bar, but it wasn't budging. The creature stepped forward and screeched at Randy. Finally, Randy pulled out the bar and swiftly knocked the light cover off, releasing pure light. The light shined on the creature. Randy saw as the creature's skin smoked and bubbled under the bright light.

The abnormal screeched in pain and ran back into the forest for protection. He heard it cry in pain and cover its head with his claws. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins. He looked back down at Cody. He was knocked out, blood slowly seeping out of the gashes. He picked up the younger man and slung his arm around his shoulder. Then the main door opened and on the other side was John with a pistol and Evan.

"Stay in the light!" Randy ordered while John quickly stepped over to him. Evan ran over to Big Guy's side and helped him to his feet. John kept his gun pointed at the shadows as they filed out of the habitat. John flipped the switch and the door closed behind them.

Evan helped Big Guy on a gurney and Randy helped push him. "Are you nuts?" Evan exclaimed.

"Maybe." Randy joked and they all went to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary: Morning<strong>

Randy walked through the main halls of the Sanctuary, on his way to the infirmary. He was holding a bouquet of purple flowers. Just then, Cody stepped out of his room dressed in navy blue pajamas with Ted holding his hand.

"Whoa!" Randy expressed, "You okay?" Ted kissed Cody's neck.

"Yeah, it just broke the skin is all. Besides, Teddy here always makes me feel better." Cody smiled. Ted giggled and planted a kiss on Cody's cheek.

"You get beat up too much." Teddy complained. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Like you should be talking." Cody nudged Ted in the side. Randy laughed. Cody stopped laughing and took a deep breathe.

"So, Randal, um," Cody scratched the back of his head.

"C'mon baby! Say it! He** deserves** it!" Ted whined. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Fine Ted, I **will,**" Cody deep another deep breathe, "I'm sorry. I think I underestimated you. And t-th-tha" Cody struggled. Ted smack him on the back, making Cody finish his sentence.

"Thank you for saving my life." Cody got out. He turned to Ted. "You ass!" Randy laughed.

"Thanks Codes. It means a lot." Randy admitted.

"It should be!" Cody laughed. Ted smacked him on the back again. "Would you stop doing that?" Cody demanded. Ted laughed.

"Someone has to keep you in line." Ted laughed. Randy laughed even harder.

"Whatever" Cody pouted. Then he put on a serious face, "Randy, I know my dad can be pretty dark and weird sometimes, but as you've seen, he can be the brightest and funniest person on earth."

Randy nodded, "Thanks." Randy started walking away but Cody stopped him.

"Oh, and um Randy, if those are for Big Guy, he's allergic to pollen." Cody advised.

"Thanks again" Randy looked down in disappointment. The Big Guy had been a big help last night and he really wanted to thank him. He guessed that he should just thank him straight up.

After Randy had thanked Big guy, he learned a very valuable lesson. There are such things as monsters. He walked into John's office and found John sitting at his desk. Randy knocked on the open door and John looked up. He closed his notebook and folded his hands on the desk.

"Leaving already." John asked. Randy nodded. His hand was in his pocket and no emotion could be registered on his face, yet still the purple flowers were in his hand.

"How unfortunate." John sighed. Randy slowly walked into the room and took a seat at one of the chairs. "Are those for me?"

"Yeah, just to say thank you." Randy said, "I hope you like them." John smiled.

"I do, purple is my favorite color." John admitted. Randy smiled. Then his face turned serious.

"Listen, John, here me out." Randy begged. "You said you brought me here because I was a truth seeker, just like you, but you still kept secrets from me. Why?" Randy asked.

John sighed and nodded, "What **_'things'_**, Randy?"

Randy collected his thoughts. His mind shifted back to the night of his mother's death. The abnormal was above him, its drool dripping down onto Randy's young cheek. It screeched into the night, claiming its prey. It dropped its head and snapped at Randy's face.

* * *

><p><em>Randy felt the fangs graze his face, but suddenly, there was a gun shot. Randy opened his eyes to see that there was a dart stuck in the monster's eye. The monster screeched in pain and fell over to its side.<em>

_Then out of nowhere, there was John, running out of the shadows. He looked the same age as Randy first met him. He kneeled beside Randy and picked him up. John's team mates surrounded the creature and injected another dose of tranquilizing liquid into its heart._

_Randy was whimpering and crying, covered in the blood of his mother. John pulled out of blanket and wrapped Randy in it. He picked up the young Randy and sat at the foot of a nearby oak tree. He held Randy in his arms, comforting the young boy, shushing him asleep, muttering "Its all right, you're safe now. This was just a nightmare."_

_Randy put his head on the much older man's shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. He felt safe in John's arms. A feeling he wouldn't feel until destiny brought them back together again._

* * *

><p>Back in reality, Randy chose his words carefully. He sniffled at the thought of his mother. The bronzed man wiped his eyes and looked at John straight in the eye.<p>

"You were there," Randy paused for dramatic effect, "Weren't you?" Randy's finger's curled into a fist.

John stared back into Randy's stormy grey eyes. "Your mother was an extraordinarily brave woman, Randy. She sacrificed herself to keep you safe and out of harms way."

Randy slammed his fist into John's desk. "You could have saved her!" Randy bellowed in grief. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"We** tried** Randy! I swear, we got there as fast as we could, but there was no stopping the inevitable." John answered back. He hated seeing randy like this. "We barely got there in time to save you!"

Randy sat back in his chair, defeated, knowing all too well that John was right. John did everything he could to help him. His mind shifted onto another subject.

"You couldn't have been more than what? 12? 11?" Randy asked. John looked down as Randy continued. "A monster catcher trainee? I don't think so." John looked at his hands, deciding whether to tell Randy even more about himself.

"And then there's David Batista. The same name of a suspect of a mass murder case all the way back in England's late 1880s. But not just any case, **the** Ripper case."

John nodded, "Yes, I know, he was my** first** patient." John explained.

Randy raised an eyebrow seeing that his theories were correct, "So that mean, either one or both of you can travel through time. Either that **or** your more than one hundr…"

"I **am** 153 years old." John answered. Randy's mouth opened up and sighed. He stared back up at the ceiling in amazement. John didn't look a day over 33.

"How…is this all possible?" Randy exclaimed. John smiled.

"When you work in this world as long as I have, the rewards and curses are a mystery." John explained.

"God, you **treated** one of the most notorious serial killers of all time." Randy let the information sink in. John frowned.

"He wasn't always like that. He was dying. He was depressed. I gave him my blood to extend his life span. But the transfusion went all wrong and side effect took part." John explained.

"Oh." Randy muttered. John nodded hoping Randy would understand. They sat there, sitting, staring into each other's eyes. Lightning emotions were being shared between them. All of a sudden, Randy felt that same feeling of protection from last night. John felt it too and smiled.

"Randy, please, stay here. With me." John begged. His face was full of hope. His amazingly blue eyes and adorably handsome would affecting Randy in ways he had never been before.

"I don't know." Randy admitted scratching the back of his head.

"Randy, you could do so much here. Please, for me." John pleaded. He walked around his desk and took a seat next to Randy, keeping their eyes concentrated only on each other.

"Do you really think that. I mean, what can I do?" Randy asked timidly. He leaned closer to John. John put his hand on Randy's shoulder.

"There are things you've been doing all your life Randy. I know you'll be important." John encouraged. John slowly ran his hand along Randy's long neck to the back of his head.

"I'm scared though." Randy admitted. He leaned closer to John. Sparks were flaring within his heart.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. _**I'm your Sanctuary**_." John said, right before he sealed the space between him and his new lover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Finally! I'm done with this part. OMG! This was so much work! LOL! Well, hopefully I'll update again tomorrow. . CYA!**

**A/N: Also, please, idc if a review is just a simple smiley face or two words. I just like to hear from people. Also i really want to regain all of my past readers.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Too Much Sex: Link

Okay so, chapter 7 of this story is WAY too slashy and is rated M so i posted it as a story i like to call, "TOO MUCH SEX!" so go there and read it. BYE!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<p>

Oh the wonders of Copy and Paste. XD! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Don't You Dare Faint Ted!

_**A/N: Holla Holla Peeps! XD! I'm glad many of you enjoyed the sex and happiness of my last chapter. XD. But now its time to go into the deepest and most cruel depths of MY demented mind. XD. Okay, expect to cry in the next few chapters. **_

_**Okay! Read ON!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few Weeks Later: Early October<strong>_

_**Mid Afternoon; Sanctuary: Cody's Room, Bathroom**_

Cody pulled up his pants and sat back down on the toilet. He held an object in his hand, waving it back and forth, and waiting for the end of it to dry. He dreaded what happen when it fermented. His mind was racing with possibilities. Either way, he'd be disappointed but for different reasons. One would leave him with just Ted, and the other, Ted and…..

He shook the thought from his mind. He would let destiny takes its course right now. He placed the object on the counter beside him and he put his head in his hands. God! Why didn't he see this coming! He knew better! He knew that his genetics would allow him to become…

He shook that thought from his mind as well. For the past few weeks, he had been waking sick, then running to the bathroom, puking his guts out. Ted was getting worried, but he suspected that it was fatigue catching up to Cody. It was true that Cody had been pushing his limits lately, mentally and physically, but why now?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Cody? Baby Boy? Are you okay in there?" Ted asked. Cody looked up and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, just fine, took too many punches to the gut. I'll be out in a minute." Cody replied, making an excuse off the top of his head. He heard Ted sigh on the other side.

"Okay, John called us to his study earlier. We got some abnormal smugglers in town." Ted explained. Cody perked up a bit; he loved kicking smuggler ass, his favorite hobby.

"Exciting. Tell dad I'll be late then." Cody answered.

"Kay!" Ted said, walking out of Cody's room. Cody heard Ted exit and he sighed. He got up and splashed some water on his face, making himself presentable. He reached over for a towel and dried his face. Suddenly, the pregnancy test stick beeped. Cody looked up and threw the face towel on the floor.

He picked up the stick and stared at the little pink plus sign that decided his fate. Cody sighed and smiled. He popped open the garbage can by the sink and dropped the stick in. He unlocked the door and walked out of his room, ready to announce that he was going to be a father.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sanctuary: John's Personal Study.<strong>_

John was sitting at his desk with Evan, setting up the presentation for a new mission. He had just called everyone he had chosen for the assignment using the intercoms, his voice booming through the long echo inducing hallways, making sure the message was sent through. He picked up his notes and went back over them, waiting for his colleagues to fill the room.

Recently, there was a blizzard phenomenon in Canada. John had contacted the head of the Canadian Sanctuary, Bret, to see if it was just a natural anomaly. Apparently there was an ice elemental, in the area and coincidentally, snowfall has been short lately.

John did his research and found that there have been weather anomalies from the Canadian border, to Maine, through Massachusetts, and northern New York. He realized that the smugglers must've been trying to make contact with a notorious abnormal smuggling corporation in New Jersey.

Shortly after acquiring this info, he had asked Evan to track the weather patterns in full detail, state border control, and other field agents in the area. While Evan was working on that, John did his research, obtaining as much as he knew about ice elementals.

Not even a day later, Evan had tracked the ice elemental, discovered the identities of the smugglers, and had received a tip at their rendezvous point. John had checked the address and he didn't like where they were going to meet. He asked where Evan had intercepted all of this info and Evan had just said he got an email from and anonymous stranger. The young brunette had tried tracking the email, but just ended up in an unused email address.

Just then, the first person to walk in was Ted, looking fresh and ready for anything. He sat down on a couch next to the window of John's study.

"Hey John, I'm here!" Ted goofily greeted.

"I see that Ted," John laughed and looked up, "Where's Cody?" Ted crossed his arms and relaxed into the couch for a bit.

"He's in the bathroom, not feeling so hot." Ted explained, "He'll be here soon."

John nodded and looked up when Randy walked in. Randy smiled and walked over to John's desk, leaning over giving John a quick kiss on the lips.

Randy grinned, "Hey baby."

"Randy, please, lets be professional here, just call me my name." John smirked, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

Randy fake pouted, crossed his arms, and sat down in one of the two chairs in front of John's desk. "Fiiiiinneee." Randy complained. John laughed and shook his head. He straightened the papers in his hands and placed them inside a folder.

Then Davey walked in with Adrian behind him. Evan immediately perked up and jumped off the desk into Davey's arms. Adrian rolled his eyes and sat at the chair next to Randy.

"Yay! John picked you too for the mission!" Evan cheered. Davey picked Evan and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Evan, if you would please stop indulging yourself in Davey, I would like to start briefing our friends here about our mission." John interrupted.

Evan couldn't help but giggle as they pulled away. Evan quickly bounced back to his laptop and his fingers purred across the keyboard, connecting to the 94x72 inch, flat touch screen, HD TV. John thanked Evan and walked over to the screen, touching a file, filling the screen with charts and locations of weather conditions.

John looked back around the room and checked if everyone was here. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Adrian. "Where's Sophie?" John asked. Adrian suddenly sat up, realization hitting his face.

"Oh yeah, Sophie was baking some brownies. I passed by the kitchen on the way here. She's just cleaning up and stocking the dishes in the dish washer. She'll be here soon." John nodded.

Adrian looked around, "I thought Cody would be here."

"He will. He's in the bathroom." Ted answered. Adrian made an "Aaahhh" face and settled back in his seat.

"Okay, now, let's begin." John announced. John explained the weather patterns and abnormalities from Canada to New York from the last few days. He told them about his theories of the smugglers meeting with one of the more notorious abnormal smuggling corps in New Jersey. John pulled up the identities of the three smuggler men who were transferring the abnormal and their employer.

John pointed at the picture of their employer. He was obviously of Mexican decent and looked very…primed, like he was royalty. Even from just a picture, everyone had a vibe that this guy was very dangerous and should not be underestimated.

"This is Alberto Del Rio, the leader of the Golden Talons, one of the more powerful abnormal smuggling groups based on the East Coast." John explained. Randy rubbed his chin with his thumb. He knew who this Del Rio was. He himself had been assigned a few cases about him before entering the Sanctuary.

"I know who this guy is." Randy interrupted, "He was trialed for the death of 11 construction workers who were crushed by the building they were working on. The authorities said that Del Rio had sabotaged the supports used to keep the pre-made building up, but he was never found guilty."

John nodded, "Yes, he was, but, we know what happened. We were there." John agreed, "Apparently, three of the workers there were abnormals. They were how you say…" John pondered for a second, "…lizard men." Randy nodded as John continued, "Originally, Alberto had set an electrical net trap and a special pheromone to snare the three workers.

Unfortunately, the trap was setup wrong and had dislodged two of the four main supports, causing the building to collapse. The authorities concluded that the steel and iron used to keep the builder up were not sufficient to stay sturdy as the heavyweight equipment was loaded on."

Randy sighed, "So what does he want to do now? Why does he need this Ice Elemental?" John turned to Evan shrugged.

"We think he may use the Elemental to distort the natural weather patterns of the East Coast, as an act of terrorism." John explained, "But never the less, he must be stopped. Elementals have a connection to the Earth's natural balance of life, otherwise, we could be living in a wasteland."

Randy smirked, "Then continue."

John just smiled and continued his briefing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary: Residential Corridors<strong>

Cody washed his hands, pulled up his pants, and left his room. He stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled down the long corridor. He walked by the elevator but after a few steps past it; he heard it open on this floor. Immediately the aroma of freshly baked brownies hit his sinuses like a semi truck.

Cody turned around and out walked Sophie, carrying two platters stacked of freshly baked brownies in both of her hands. Sophie's bright face lit up even brighter.

"Hey Cody! Do you mind…"

"Sure." Cody answered before she could finish. He grabbed one of the platters and plucked one of the brownies from the top of the pile. His taste buds were immediately embasked in the sudden explosion of chocolaty bliss.

"Are they good?" Sophie asked, worry apparent on her face. Cody put the biggest smile he could on his face.

"They are AMAZING Sophie! What'd you put in them?" Cody asked.

Sophie shrugged, "I don't know? I just followed the recipe in one of Randy's cook books. I think it's Swiss." Sophie briskly walked past Cody who was still standing there eating a brownie.

"C'mon Codes! You can eat the brownies LATER! We're late to the meeting! John's expecting us!" Sophie laughed. Cody rolled his eyes and swallowed the brownie remains. Cody caught up to Sophie and made their way to the long hallway where John's study was at the end of.

"Oh yeah! I have an announcement to make." Cody exclaimed.

"What?" Sophie asked. Cody laughed inside. He loved surprising people. It was like a game.

"It's a surprise." The mischievous young man giggled.

"Oh boy" Sophie rolled her eyes. Cody just smirked.

Cody opened the door and held it open with his foot while Sophie walked in. "Hey guys! I brought brownies!" Sophie greeted. Everyone turned around and immediately got up and snatched some brownies from the platter.

"Hey! One at a time! Gees! Makes me wish the Valkyrie squad was here for this mission! At least they would wait until after I put the platter down!" Sophie joked. Everyone laughed, including John.

"It good to see you finally made it here." John said, "I was just getting to the planning and position portion of the briefing."

"Yes!" Cody fist pumped into the air, after placing the second platter on the coffee table at the center of the room, "Right on time! Now I don't need to tune out the boring stuff!"

John cleared his throat, letting Cody remember where he was and who was in his presence. Cody paled for a second and brought down his hand, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Er Yup!" Adrian laughed in between bites. "Jesus Christ Sophie! These are good!" Evan, Ted, Randy, and John also complimented.

"Thank you!" Sophie gratified. She took a seat on the arm of Adrian's chair, feeling comfortable to be near someone who was like a brother to her. John swallowed the rest of the brownie remains in his mouth and wiped his hands on the napkins that Sophie brought.

"So as I was saying," John began, "we will be ambushing the Golden Talons at their rendezvous point with the suppliers." John nodded at Evan and Evan brought up a picture of Adrian's and Sophie's school. Adrian jumped out of his seat and Sophie gasped.

"What! Our school! You gotta be kidding me here John!" Adrian resented. Sophie nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid not." John answered, "The positioning of your school's cafeteria storage fridge is a perfect place to hide the Ice elemental until it can be traded over to the Golden Talons."

"But what about the students! If we ambush the suppliers there, they could get caught up on the crossfire!" Adrian argued.

"That's why you two were assigned." Randy answered for John.

"What!" Sophie asked, "Why!"

Randy looked at John, Randy had already thought of the correct reason, "You and Adrian are two of the most influential students. We believe you could distract everyone while our work is done."

Sophie and Ade sat down. As usual, they got the boring jobs. John knew what they were thinking, "But, what if there was an emergency."

Evan raised eyebrow, getting an impression that he was going to hack into the school's computer systems, "What are you getting at John?"

John paused for a minute, "Do you think you could hack into the Principal's personal online schedule?

"Uhhh, yeah, why?" Evan bleakly answered. John looked at Adrian and Sophie, then back at Evan.

"Do you think you can rearrange the schedule so the entire school will celebrate Mass in their auditorium?" John asked.

Adrian smirked knowing where this was going, "We get to kick some ass?" John smiled and nodded.

"You get to kick some ass." John affirmed. Sophie jumped up and squealed, letting her wings unfurl, knocking over a lamp and a vase on both sides of her, but she didn't care. Ade just laughed and fist pumped into the air. It's been more than a month since the both got their hands dirty. School was a bitch to handle when you were a resident at the Sanctuary.

John smiled and sighed. They got one thing settled; time to figure out the rest. An hour later, after many discussions about everyone's positioning, jobs, and choice of incognito, Cody finally decided to make his announcement. John powered down the giant flat screen, while everyone else got up and stretched and snacking on the leftover brownies.

Cody stood up too and flattened his semi-wrinkled shirt. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and everyone turned their head to look at Cody.

"Um, I have something to tell you guys." Cody confessed. John raised an eyebrow, his mind already jumping to conclusions.

"Don't tell me you upset ANOTHER mob! Remember what happened last time! We had to pull Evan out of…" John started.

"NO! Not anything that bad!" Cody yelled, remembering the frightening memories. The Dashing young man looked at Ted, smiled, and then sighed, preparing for everyone's different reactions.

"I'm **pregnant**." Cody blurted. Cody kept his eyes open to see their reactions.

John gasped, lifting his palm to cover his mouth, his mind racing with worry. Randy raised an eyebrow, mouthing "WTF," while looking at John. Evan, who was making out with Davey, stopped and stared wide-eyed at Cody like he was dear in the head lights. Davey grabbed Evan around the waist and looked at Cody too, his jaw slack and open. Sophie was giggling, holding in the muffled sounds with both of her hands, while Adrian just sat there like he was expecting Cody to say he was kidding.

Last but not the least, there was Ted. Ted stood there, staring at Cody in disbelief, a half smile spread across his, realizing he was going to be a father, but also, realizing he wasn't prepared to be a father. Suddenly, his legs gave way and his vision went black. He fell backwards, landing in the chair behind him.

Cody shook his head, **"FUCK! I KNEW TED WAS GOING TO DO THAT!"** He exasperated, "He fucking fainted right after I told him!" Cody sat back down on the chair and sank into the soft upholstery.

**"CODY!** That isn't what the problem here is!" John scolded, "Why didn't you tell us earlier!"

"I just found out dad!" Cody argued, "But I know I'm at least 1 month along." John sighed. He always wanted to be a Grandfather, but, not while Cody was still young and reckless. He knew very well his son couldn't withstand the responsibilities of fatherhood. Especially with their life style! Just look at John! He barely raised Cody to become a nurse, and he still had much to teach him!

"Cody, what did I say about using protection?" John asked, sitting on the edge of his desk. Cody groaned. He had this talk with his dad over a million times at least. The warnings, the dangers, the whole enchilada about safe sex.

"I know dad! But Ted and I have sex so often! Condoms are defective sometimes! And don't tell me stop having sex because you know very well I cannot control myself when I'm around Ted!" Cody assured.

Ted twitched in his sleep, shock obviously still running through his nerves. Evan and Davey left along with Adrian and Sophie, giving Cody and John some father and son time. They did not want to interfere with their relationship. Although, Randy stayed for John's sake.

"Cody, I love you, but you and I both know you aren't ready to have a baby! I had to leave the Sanctuary for 5 fives to raise you properly. Yes, I hid some secrets from you, but, they were to keep you from insanity or letting out secrets about the Sanctuary." John said with as much care as he could muster from his heart.

Cody looked out the window and rubbed his stomach, "Well, I can try at least." He turned back to face his father, "You committed abortion on me dad. You kept me in the embryo by freezing me in a cryogenic chamber. Then you I grew up in a test tube. Please, dad, if I really can't have this baby, I want to give him or her to a family. There, they can have a normal life."

John nodded. Cody was going through exactly what he went through but, Cody actually had a choice. When he was pregnant with Cody, he had nobody to turn to. He was alone. His friends had all been corrupted and had gone their separate ways. So, he had an abortion. With the help of close medical friends, unrelated to the Sanctuary of course, he was able to keep Cody, and freeze him until he himself was ready. Then 25 years ago, he was.

"I understand." John got up and put a hand on his son's shoulder, "You know this means you're going to have to sit out on missions from now on." Cody looked up knowing the safety of the baby would come first. "But the next mission is the last one for a **LONG** time, okay." Cody smiled. His dad was so generous.

"Okay." Cody agreed, "Love you dad." Leaned forward and hugged his father.

John grinned and tightly hugged his son, "Love you too Codes." Their relationship had survived over a century, and nothing could ever come in between them. Cody always wondered what it would be like to be a father. To safely hold your child in your arms. To watch them grow up. He wondered if that's what John felt when he was just a kid. Someday, he would know.

John let go of his son and patted his back, "Okay, get out of here. I need to talk to Randy about the operation." Randy smirked, got up, and wrapped his arms around John's barrel like chest from behind, nuzzling his face into the crook of John's neck.

"That's not the only thing we're going to _'talk'_ about." Randy mischievously muttered. Cody grimaced at the taboo like images appearing in his head.

**"BARF!** I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and drag Ted back to his room." Cody said and helped a groggy Ted to his feet.

"Oh hey Coddles, I had the weirdest dream! We were in John's study and we were just finishing up the mission briefing when you said you were pregnant." Ted laughed, "That was a dream, right?"

"Uhhhh," Cody struggled how to explain this to Ted, "Ted, that wasn't a dream. I really am pregnant."

"Oh." Ted bleakly said, "I need to lie down for a minute." Cody smirked.

"Sure Ted, sure." Cody muttered, supporting Ted as they walked down the long corridor. John sighed, seeing Ted be so lax, or he assumed to be, made him feel secure and calm. He knew Ted would never hurt Cody on purpose. Randy released John and sat down on the couch.

"What's the matter Johnny?" Randy asked. John had a look on his face that was new to Randy. John strode around his desk, sat down in his chair, and leaned back.

"Nothing Ran I'm just worried is all. I just don't want Cody to go through what I went through." John explained.

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Cody a tough kid. I think he can handle the pain. After all, he is your son." John half grinned.

"That's not what I mean Randy." John admitted.

"What do you mean then?" Randy asked.

John paused for a minute and collected his memories from so long ago. John set his hands on his desk and folded them, obviously remembering some bad images.

"Just over a century ago, I was about 57 years old.** AT** the time, I looked like any other young adult. I looked around the same age as Cody, but I was much more studious and not as rash." John explained. Randy laughed under his breathe.

"What so funny Randal?" John asked using an assertive voice. Randy laughed even more.

"Oh Nothing," Randy confessed, "Its just I thought you would've been just like Cody." John frowned and looked down at his desk. Immediately, Randy regretted what he said.

"Did I say something wrong?" Randy asked.

"No, you didn't, it's just that…." John began, "Randy, what I'm about to tell you, you must NOT tell anyone else." Randy nodded in full agreement.

"Okay, yes, Cody is my son, but, his other father is…" John paused. Suddenly Evan's voice boomed over the PA system.

"John! We need your help down here! The Ahool is fighting with JD again! Bring Ted and Cody too! Ahhhhhh! _*static*_ the son of a bitch is trying to chew on some of the wires _*static*_." Evan screamed.

John rolled his eyes, "We better get there." John said rolling up his sleeves, "I'll tell you some other time."

Randy nodded, completely content with John's choice. But whoever Cody's father was, he'd probably hate him for leaving John.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: OMG! I updated! Yay! So…chapters 9 and 10 are written and being edited. 11, 12, 13 and half written, and 14, 15, 16 are being processed. If you see a name "Alph" or "Alphonse" in the story, i've been working so hard to changing the characters name to Ade or Adrian. So please tell me if you se that mistake. And Please check out my other story A Mid Summer Night's Dream and all of my other oneshots. Thanks for reading! **_

**_REVIEW! _**


	9. It All Happend In A Fraction of a Second

**A/N: So hey guys. My writers block for this story is fucking over and my inspiration is back and really needed to re-write like 3 chapters and think of a few new ideas so that is my excuse. But for me, there are no excuses. I'm always hard on myself so don't worry. So here is chapter 9 and I hope you guys like it. Please review! I'm trying to get back all of my readers and reviewers. Please come back guys. You are the only reason I write on this site anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Couple Days Later: Day of Ambush Operation<strong>**'s  
>High School: New York, New York<strong>

It was mid morning, just past 10 o'clock. The sun was nearly at its apex and the sky was partially cloudy. Four cars drove through the busy streets, each going their own way. Two stopped by a corporate building and its parking lot, one at a public parking lot, and one on a street in front of the school's cafeteria building wing.

John, Randy, Cody, Ted, Evan, Davey, all filed out of their vehicles, dressed in their disguises, and took their assigned positions. Davey was disguised as a cop and stood in front of the building, relieving one of the guards there. Evan and Ted walked into a nearby sky scraper about 3 blocks east of the school, a perfect spot to monitor the rendezvous point. As they made their way in carrying their equipment disguised as janitors, John and Randy walked hand in hand through the park right on the north side of the school.

They chose to be disguised as any normal gay couple. Laughing, smiling, and having a good time, while all at the same time waiting to give the signal. The park had a perfect view of the busy street that they knew where the semi-truck was going to drive down. They were both dressed casually. John was in a black fleece, khaki pleats, and a button down blue collar shirt. Randy in a tight burgundy v-neck cotton sweater with a white cotton undershirt that hugged his torso perfectly and a pair of regular jeans. John glanced over his shoulder and watched as Cody took his position.

Cody sat down at a bench directly across from the school's cafeteria. He was dressed in dark wash jeans that hugged his well trained legs, a black leather jacket, and loose plain white t-shirt. Cody caught his dad's eye and nodded. John grinned as he watched Cody dig into his pocket, take out his phone, and speed dialed Adrian and Sophie.

Adrian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and whipped out his mini ear pierce and answered the call. Sophie followed in suit and stuck in her piece. The phone didn't even ring twice until both of them answered telling Cody that everyone was inside the west wing of the school, celebrating Mass in the gymnasium.

Ade and Sophie hung up and got up from their seats. They had told their teachers earlier that they were expecting a call that they were leaving for dental appointments and had to leave around Mass. Adrian and Sophie grabbed their duffel bags and ran into the bathrooms, exiting in only 2 minutes, dressed in their gear. Ade was dressed like Dead Pool from X-Men with his all black Kevlar pants and sleeveless vest and dual swords strapped to his back. Sophie was dressed the same but had two slits where her wings slipped through, and the two 9ml pistols strapped to her thighs just made her look even more intimidating.

Sophie and Adrian ran into the cafeteria wing of the building, setting up their stronghold in the kitchen. The lunch ladies had also gone to Mass so they weren't worried about anyone walking in. Their lunch was already made and was being kept warm in the ovens. Adrian set down his back pack and pulled out a mini laptop and his professional ear piece while Sophie set up an electromagnetic field to trap and subdue the ice elemental.

Adrian dug into his back pack while the computer loaded up, pulled out his two Dessert Eagle pistols and loaded them up. As he stuck his extra ammo into his belt, Sophie covered the top and tips of her wings with aluminum lightweight allow sheet that would allow her to cut things with her wings. The computer finally loaded up and Evan's face appeared on the screen.

Ade looked up while lacing up his boots, "We're set and ready to go." Ade spoke into his microphone. In the background, Adrian saw Ted loading a PSG1 sniper rifle with a variable scope with an extra grip for accuracy and a padded shoulder rest for a softer recoil and for faster re-aiming time.

Evan nodded. Then John's voice cut into their frequency. "Good. It's almost time for the trade to take place. Everyone, double check on their equipment and prepare for action." John ordered.

"Ai ai captain!" Cody's voice answered. Alphonse and Evan sniggered.

"Grow up guys! I haven't been here long but I know John trained all of you guys to your highest potentials." Randy argued. Everyone heard John thank Randy and a slight kiss on the cheek. A faint gag was heard in the back ground, obviously from Cody. Ted laughed into his microphone, telling Cody to pay attention.

It was now 10:43, two minutes until the Golden Talons were supposed to show up. Ted looked down his scope and began to calibrate the rifle to fit the distance, air turbulence, and accuracy of his shots. He spied down the scoped, his eyes trailing around the vicinity of the school. He just saw some normal by standards.

There was a middle aged husband and wife jogging through the park John and Randy were in. Then he spotted a young couple strolling hand in hand with coffee in the others passed by Cody. He also noticed a business man waiting at a bus stop, checking his watch. He kept his eyes open for any kind of anything out of the usual.

That was when he spotted him, Batista. He pulled away from the scope and looked down at where he was aiming, making sure he wasn't seeing some kind of hallucination or being a blonde again. Ted looked down his scope again and saw Batista at the same spot.

Batista was standing just outside an alleyway, holding a phone to his ear, wearing a dark long trench coat, a black v-neck t-shirt, and black pleats. He watched as the senile man grin, shut the phone slip it into his inner coat pocket.

Suddenly, Batista's head whipped in Ted's direction and glared into his eyes. Ted's heart stopped in fear, knowing his position was compromised. His breathing hitched when he saw the dangerously mysterious man laugh and teleport away with a flash of Red light and a wisp of red smoke.

Ted quickly tapped his earpiece and screamed, "**JOHN!** Batista's **HERE!** I repeat! **BATISTA IS HERE!"**

"What! Are you sure it was him!" John answered. Evan quickly looked over at Ted and checked his scanners. There was just a shift in the Earth's natural electromagnetic just 3 blocks away where Ted saw Batista.

"John! He's **not** seeing things! He's here!" Evan answered. He heard John breathe into his mic, obviously worried.

"Listen, we'll worry about Batista later! We have other problems to worry about right now!" John commanded.

"Speak of the Devil!" Randy exclaimed, "They're here!" Randy saw the Semi truck at the stop light. Cody spotted it a long way down the street, and instantly tore his eyes away, being professional with his act. He stuck his hands in his pockets, covered his head with his hood, and gazed down at the black street.

Ted looked down his scope and looked at Cody, **unable** to stop thinking about him. **Suddenly,** Batista appeared out of nowhere two feet behind Cody and **pounced** from behind him.

"**CODY**! Behind** YOU!"** Ted screamed into his mic. John was first to react and saw Batista behind Cody. Cody jumped in his seat, but was held down by Batista's strong hands. John watched as the sadistic man leaned over Cody's shoulder, holding down his son.

"I got you this time John." Batista **sneered** into Cody's mic. John watched in** horror** as his son was being traumatized by **his….**

"Ted shoot him!" Randy ordered, screaming into his earpiece, running towards Cody, just in front of the semi-truck. Ted reacted within a split second and shot straight at Batista's head.

Everything went in **slow motion**. The high caliber bullet cut through the air like butter, spinning at over 100,000 times a second, reaching the speed of 3000 feet per second. Even though it should have** killed** his target in a **fraction** of **a** fraction of a **second,** Batista was faster. He was able to unsheath his sword and angle it across the back of his head, deflecting the bullet **completely.**

Then time **stood still** completely. The bullet **grinded** against the finely molded metal of the sword. Sparks flew off it and bounced off the flawless steel. Batista flicked his wrist and controlled the ricochet, redirecting the kinetic energy through his body and back out. This all took place in less then **1 twentieth** of a second.

**Time went back to normal.** The truck was now just six feet behind Randy. The bullet that Batista **ricocheted** rolled through the air, through the truck's window shield, exploding the driver's brains across the upholstery. The driver's weight fell forward and his foot stepped down on the gas pedal.

The last thing Randy saw was the sight of Cody struggling from Batista's grasp while in mid teleport. Suddenly a tall, lean muscled, blonde teen wearing the St. Mary's uniform, **pushed** him out of the trucks way. Although, he **couldn't** save himself. The student was** rammed** in the head by the trucks mirror,** instantly** knocking him out. He watched as the truck rolled by and finally stopped at a screeching halt. The back of the semi opened up and 5 men jumped out, holding 9millimeter pistols.

He watched as two of them were shot down immediately by Ted's excellent sniping skills. John ran out of the park and behind a tree, using his own pistol. Randy was seeing stars now, but was able to see what was going on around him.

Traffic had stopped and people ran out of their cars, blocking up the roads. More sniper shots were made but dented the concrete. His consciousness was **fading.** He mostly likely had a concussion due to how hard the kid tackled him to the street.

Before he blacked out, he turned over saw his savior. The side of his head was **bleeding** and blood **pooled** around his head and there was a bullet wound in his side. The crossfire had flown over their bodies and one single shot found the unlucky teenager.

He groaned one last time before his brain gave out, and his body lost movement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! I think I just killed Randy! *pokes Randy's (yummylicious) ass with a stick (an actual stick perverts)* *no reaction* Dammit! Breathe Randy! Breathe! You gotta live for the readers! XD! So theres chapter 9! Yippy! So the long awaited chapter 10 is almost ready to upload and seriously, I want my readers back. :-( its makes me sad**

**REVIEWS MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME! **


	10. Tears of the Dead Lover

**A/N: Okay, so, one person actually inspired me to write on this story again. Been nearly half a year, I'm sorry. Stuff has happened. And by stuff I mean drama, sports, music, arts, guy trouble, school, and dealing with the bigotry within my religion. I hate it, but I love Jesus. So…on with the story! Also, if my writing seems a lot better and descriptive, its because of my new English class and new developed skills. You're welcome! **

**Also, if i get at least 5 or more reviews this chapter, I will have a 3000-4000 word chapter up by this time next week! **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Anything by the WWE or by Sci-Fi. This plot is all entirely my immagination. **

**Warning: Blood, Cursing, SLASH, and emotional trauma.**

* * *

><p>John saw what had happened to Randy. He wanted to scream and run after Randy, but this elemental was for more important at the moment. He had hoped Adrian and Sophie had taken care of the situation already. <strong>Damn<strong> that Batista, **ruining** his strategy, **taking** his son, Cody! That bastard!

After Randy and the civilian had been hit, 5 men jumped out of the semi-truck, two of which were immediately taken down by Ted. John quickly regained composure and quickly made a new strategy within his subconscious, taking sufficient cover behind a well grown oak tree.

"Alright, the elemental has mostly likely been contained, leaving Alberto with no purpose to be here anymore. He's most likely escaped already, too fast to be pure wits and well known resource. Along with the elemental, it should've frozen the entire cafeteria, and the only object that could be used to tame an elemental can only be found in…." John came to a realization.

This entire heist was a distraction! He should've seen this coming! The sources and patterns were way to obvious! Batista must've used a charm or some mystical item from his homeland to control the elemental's powers. John had underestimated his opponent. He couldn't help but think how upset Batista must be inside, but now wasn't the time to think of the past, it was time to fight.

Taking a deep breathe, John side stepped from his cover, staying low yet squared at his targets, making himself less of a target while maintain perfect accuracy. Bullets whizzed past his head as john stealthily crossed into the road and retrieved his lover. Randy groaned and was beginning to come to when John began dragging him back into cover.

Luckily, Ted managed to take down another man, his blood painting the sidewalk a maroon red. The last two remaining men had estimated the angle of the shot and took appropriate cover. "Shit, can't see them anymore, John!" Ted explained through his mic.

"It's fine Ted. Go look for Cody!" John answered back, "Evan, you got Batista's wavelength signature?"

"Yeah, I've got it. Already plugging it into the telephone towers so we can triangulate his location. It's gonna be tricky though because he teleported to several places and I don't know which location is his current one." Evan explained.

"Try to use a widespread EMF. That should pinpoint the strongest and most recent disturbance in the electromagnetic field, leading you straight to Batista." Randy added in, regaining consciousness. Randy tried standing up, but the world kept on tilting back and forth.

John quickly took hold of Randy by the shoulders, setting him back against a tree, "Take it slow, Randy. I believe you have a slight concussion, but I'll run a CAT scan when we get back to the Sanctuary."

Suddenly, more gun shots flew over the couple's heads. John cursed under his breathe and returned fire. Randy rolled over in a prone position, making a clear head shot at the closer man who was hiding behind a mail box. "Get the kid, John! I got you covered!" Randy screamed.

John tucked and rolled from cover to cover, behind a park bench, to an abandoned car, to the kid in the street. John quickly took hold of the kid and launched him onto his shoulder. The last man stopped fire, but he didn't run out of ammo, he hopped back into the back of the semi-truck, giving John and Randy a few moments to recuperate. Randy seemed to regain full body control and assisted John with the civilian.

"How is he John?" Randy asked while reloading his and John's gun. John rolled the kid over and observed his face. He gasped, but he quickly shook it off and began applying pressure to the kid's chest, where the bullet had ricocheted into.

"Well?" Randy asked again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile Inside the School<strong>

When the five guys had jumped out of the back of the semi-truck, five others had jumped out, hauling the containment pod for the elemental. Adrian was waiting inside, the EMF field ready to properly contain the elemental without disturbing the Earth's weather patterns. Sophie had strategically perched herself on the rafters of the cafeteria, waiting to swoop in and knock out the intruders.

"Sophie, you ready?" Adrian asked.

"Yup. Let's go," Sophie confirmed, just as the perpetrators kicked down the back door entrance for the cafeteria. Sophie let out a harpy like scream as she dive bombed down in a perfect flying crane kick, taking out the leading man. He was bigger than the other four, but he was no match for Sophie's amazing strength. He flew back into the street knocked out and out cold.

Two men immediately began shooting at Sophie while the other two carried the containment pod into the kitchen, to the giant freezer. Sophie gracefully pirouetted out of the bullet's paths, revealing Adrian behind her wings, surprising the two men. Adrian jumped in front of the two, ducked, and gave a swift square kick to the jaw on the one on the right. The one on the let reacted by shooting at Adrian, but was anticipated as Adrian spun around, using the man's partner as a shield, who spazzed out of control, shooting his friend in the head. Adrian finished him off by snapping his head.

"Awww…why do you get to do that?" Sophie complained.

"I thought you were gonna get the other two!" Adrian said.

"No! Don't Touch That!" One of the men in the freezer cried just before an enormous flurry of icy wind exploded from the kitchen. It knocked back the two abnormal teens, sending both to the floor. Sophie shielded herself with her wings, and peered through a crack between her feathers. The elemental was humanoid; it's skin an electric blue, icicles hanging from its arms, its legs misty and faded, almost as if he was levitating in mid-air. The awkward part was that it had no head, yet it had glowing yellow eyes, like using two candles to light your way on a foggy day.

The wind had lightly frosted the cafeteria windows, snow gathering in the corners, encasing the building into a private winter wonder land, or winter apocalypse in this situation. The elemental stepped out with one of the men in its grasp, its eyes glowed as he raised the poor sucker in the air, using its supernatural powers, freezing the man to the core, then with one firm grip, and it crushed the man into millions of frozen flesh shards.

"Okay, my appetite is ruined." Adrian commented as the elemental reared its misty head, "Sophie! I'll distract it! Set up the EMF's perimeter! Take my pack!" Adrian yelled as the elemental had thrown a wave of ice shards at Adrian. Adrian quickly dodged while Sophie caught his pack and flew around. She perched on the rafters again, planting the four EMF points sideways on the wall.

Adrian drew his dual swords and slashed at the flying shards that he couldn't dodge. "Anytime Sophie!" He cringed when a shard had cut into his upper bicep and left shoulder. He jumped and rolled out of the next waves of shards, blood dripping from his fingertips. Suddenly, he let his inner beast loose for a split second, a wolf's muzzle morphed from his face, but instantaneously, the injuries had closed up.

"Adrian! Out of the way! Now!" Sophie had hollered. Adrian had chucked his sword at the wall, sinking into the bricks, and then used the sword as a step to jump again up to the rafters with his great gymnastic abilities, just in time too right as Sophie had connected the last link to the electromagnetic field. The elemental had fired again, freezing the air, shooting more shards, but the field had disintegrated them in mid-flight.

"Awesome dodging Ade!" Sophie complimented.

"Good timing to you! Almost got made into a slush puppy there." Adrian joked, "C'mon, we gotta make the perimeter smaller and report back to John, we gotta find Cody."

"Right!" Sophie agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to John and Randy<strong>

"Yeah, he's going to be fine. It landed sideways in his chest, lodged between his ribs. Judging by the way he's breathing, my best guess is that his left lung is bruised, but if he moves too much, the bullet may pierce the lung's lining." John diagnosed. Randy was still suspicious. The way John hesitated before helping the kid, and how quickly he had worked on his was like…

All of a sudden more bullets buzzed in the air, this time, the bullet's firing rate was much faster and accurate. Randy cursed again. Judging by the sound of the steady rate of shots fired, the gun was definitely a high grade assault rifle, most likely either of MSR's or a SCAR's model. John jumped behind the brick wall that borders the park. He peered over the brick wall and through the black metal bars, only to be immediately shot at again.

"Damn, we're trapped. We can't move without being shot the second we make a run for it." John checked his com-link, "Adrian, Sophie, have you two taken care of the elemental."

"Yup, we're encasing it in the portable EMF field right as we speak." Sophie responded as Adrian locked up the elemental in his temporary home. It may have a physical body, but it's actually mist and some powerful juju. In no time, the two has stuffed the elemental into a canister the size of a camping thermos.

Adrian locked in the code while Sophie was packing the equipment, talking to John, "The bastards didn't even use proper equipment to encase the elemental's powers! It's like it was…"

"Rigged?" Randy interrupted, "We figured out the Talons' true motives." Randy explained.

"Listen Adrian, we need a distraction for a few minutes! There's an injured civilian and we need Sophie to take him to safety. He definitely has a concussion and he's excessively bleeding through his abdomen." John added. "They have automatic weapons and there are two left. One is averaged size while the other is rather large. Both have military grade SCARS custom made. Be care…"

But before John could finish his sentence, the crash of a solid iron door boomed around the block. he heard as a few shots were fired, but quickly silenced by a feminine battle cry. John peered over the brick wall again and spotted that the bigger guy was under the giant iron door while the average sized man was knocked out on the ground. It looked like Adrian had kicked down the door of its hinges using his own powers while it looked like Sophie had jumped down from a window.

Randy had slung the student over his shoulder, the kid was half conscious, instinctively clutching his stomach, but he was obviously moving due to the willpower to survive. Randy watched as Adrian had instantly recognized the student and the flash of shocking surprise flashed on his face then his eyes blinking back tears while simultaneously turning silver again. Sophie had to hold back Adrian from running to the kid's side. Sophie had muttered something to Adrian and began moving forward to assist Randy. Adrian stood back and John began to walk over to Adrian. This kid was definitely important to the Sanctuary.

"Here, Randy, I'll take him back to the Sanctuary. It's closer than the hospital, plus, I'm faster." Sophie offered.

"What's up with Adrian? Couldn't he just sprint him over? I mean, he's even faster than you." Randy asked, "And who is this kid?"

Sophie bit her lip, looking back to Adrian, and then back to Randy, coming up with a quick white lie that Randy saw through easily, "He's a close friend of Adrian's." Sophie explained, "He hasn't exactly told him about the Sanctuary yet." Randy knew she was telling the truth, but it still felt like a half lie.

"Alright, just run first aid on him and a quick CAT scan as soon as you arrive at the Sanctuary. We're going to go track down Cody." Randy said. Meanwhile, John was talking to Adrian.

"Are you going to be okay?" John asked, placing a reassuring hand on Adrian's shoulder. Adrian stuck his hands in his pockets and nodded in response.

From behind, John heard a groan and hobbling. Some of the Talon's had gotten back up. It was the bigger one and the one of his grunt. John cursed under his breath as they both ran for one of the cars left behind in the traffic. He fired a few shots, but he only took down the smaller man and the rear windshield. He fired one last shot that had made contact with the bumper and turned away. He'd have to take care of the Talons later. Now he needed to comfort one of his youngest agents.

"I know that seeing him injured hurts you, and the fact that you're going to need to tell him soon about who you are will be hard, but it has to happen. He deserves the truth." John said. Adrian sadly nodded again, "It's just that, he, he's not what I hope he was…and…I'm pretty sure he hates me after I had to almost blow my cover." John patted Adrian's back, "You've been through much more difficult situations than this, Adrian. Listen, after we track down Cody, we can…"

"How are you being so calm, John! Cody was captured, my school's cafeteria is trashed, Randy has a concussion, and now my…" Adrian stuttered, "…my friend is injured too! Along with that, that crazy psychopath Batista HAS Cody! CODY! With Batista of all people! He's ruined our lives over and over again!"

John turned away, "I'm sorry, but now is not the time to break." Adrian wiped off his tears as John consulted him.

"I'm fully aware of the situation here. Batista will be stopped. I can assure you that, but we cannot stand here and pout. If you're not going to help for yourself, then do it for "him." He deserves revenge. Especially for unintentionally being dragged into this hot mess. Please, Adrian." John answered.

Adrian just sniffled and looked into the sky. His life was so fucked up as it is. He wasn't going to let his destiny be mangled again. Not after fighting so hard to get it back. Randy watched as Adrian nodded at John and then suddenly, totally shocking his entire being, observed as Adrian's muscles began to contort and elongate slightly, a thin sheen of fur instantaneously grow over every visible inch of skin, and as a short muzzle pop out of the teen's skin.

Adrian's eyes gazed into Randy's, silver meeting grey.

Now Randy understood Adrian's animalistic personality and canine like behavior. Why he was so clingy, so obedient, so loyal, and so hurt when someone is lost. He could be in awe as Adrian suddenly sprinted, stopping every now and then to catch the scent of what he could presume as Cody's. Immediately Evan and Davey came rolling down the street in the black van following Adrian. John then tapped ear communicator.

"Alright, everyone, you know what to do. Randy and I are going to track down the Talons. They might know where Cody is being held. Batista probably requested a safe location from them knowing their extensive resources." John ordered. Turning back to Randy, John reloaded his gun and began walking back to their own vehicle.

Randy followed in suit as he got in the vintage Rolls Royce, one of John's personal cars that had been refurbished and "upgraded" with all of the necessary tech, courtesy of Evan and Davey's expertise. Thankfully, that last shot John had been able to fire was a tracking shot. John input the tracking data onto the screen and Randy loaded his own gun.

"Ready?" John asked.

"As I'll ever be." Randy answered.

"Then let's find my…**our** boy." John corrected. Randy couldn't help but blush. John really knew how to make things bright even during the darkest of times.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Later After the School Scene: 1:43 PM<br>Bronx Ghetto**

The grunt had never noticed them following. The couple had followed the big guy to crack house somewhere on the west side of the Bronx portion of New York City. Following procedure and stealth rules, they had parked a block away and acted casually. The observed as the man walked into the house and made a hand shake with the guy up front. Great, they were in gang territory.

The houses were all faded, bleak and bland, stained by dirt, grime, and possibly blood. Garbage cans were overflowing; lawns were filled with patches of yellow grass or burn spots. In the side walk, occasional bullet dents were seen. It was definitely a neighborhood you did not want to walk home through in the night. Danger literally seethed from every crack on the road.

John lead the way as Randy followed behind. In the car, they had changed their disguises into somewhat shady street clothes. Wal-Mart jeans, baggy t-shirts, ratty sneakers, the usual ghetto wear. Honestly, is Randy hadn't known John; he would've mistaken him as part of the "_hood_." John just had a natural gangster feel to his personality while in street clothes. They both cautiously walked up the side walk, Randy glaring at the following eyes of the men hanging around the area. Who knew how long they could keep this phasod up?

John knocked at the door and immediately a large hulking bulk of a man stepped in the doorway. His eyes glared right at John, but John didn't let up. The younger of the two, was beginning to worry and every so slowly, began to inch his hand toward the gun in his back pocket, hidden by the inexplicably long shirt.

Then the unexpected happened. Suddenly the big guy smiled and lifted up his fist. Randy flinched at first, nearly bringing out the weapon, but John bumped his knuckles, did some complicated finger weave with the guy's sausage like fingers, grabbed his fist again, and pulled him into a bro hug. Randy just guffawed. Just guffawed, in complete and utter confusion. John was in contact with drug dealers?

"Johnny man! Wazzzzup! Long time no see! What happenin'? Need some mo special K fo old _"freaky-deaky_" at the Sanctuary?" The man greeted with an obvious ghetto accent. Randy turned John was looking back at him giving the, "Haha. Yeeeeaaaahhh. I know some weird people" look.

"Nah man. Not until the end of this month. We've been trying to get the guy to chill on the stuff. He's been pretty legit lately. Not trying to get out again and scare them ladies over at the bar." John said.

The big guy just laughed, "Ya know where to come when you needs the stuff. Now who's this scary looking dude here? He your new lover?" He made a heart in the air with his two index fingers. Randy couldn't help but blush.

John rolled his eyes, "Listen Ezekiel. I'm kinda busy for chit chat. A guy just walked in here. He was just messing with my people and Cody's missing so…"

**"CODY'S MISSING!"** Ezekiel butted in, "Fo Real?" He turned around and peered around the corner. The guy from the scene was inside picking out what he wanted from the extensive shelf of drugs. Randy couldn't help but remember the name. Ezekiel Jackson: Elusive drug dealer in New York City. Extremely dangerous and has a file the size of phone book just on drugs and criminal investigation. All of which have been inconclusive. Now Randy knew why.

"Yeah, you know that guy? He's part of the gang that got him." Randy said. Immediately, Ezekial walked back into the house and grabbed the guy, not even answering the question.

"Hey **you**!" Ezekiel turned him around, putting a finger right into the guy's chest, "You got a lot of balls to be running up in this place, especially when messing my friends!"

"I do not know of what you're talking about." The guy's accent was completely off base from what John and Randy were expecting. It sounded like a cockney European accent mixed with Italian flare.

"Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about Ryan?" Zeke pointed back at us and exposed the two to the guy in full view. They both mentally facepalmed at the idiocy of their colleague. Suddenly, while Jackson was still looking away, John watched as Ryan's expression totally changed and he snatched the nearest jar of whatever and smashed it over Ezekiel's head, knocking the big man to the floor.

**"MUTHA FUCKER!**" Ezekiel cried out. Randy sprinted in as Ryan began running away. John followed in bending next to Jackson, but he was waved off as Zeke said he was okay. The house wasn't that big but it was enough space to run around a bit. Ryan slipped into the bathroom, locking it just as Randy started beating the shit out of the door. He glanced around for an exit and spot the window, just barely big enough to fit through.

Just as Ryan's legs were fitting through the window, Randy had tackled the door off its hinges, splinters flying everywhere. Randy cursed as Ryan just escaped his grasp and fell into the alley beside the house. Randy backtracked and found the screen door, literally running through the glass, shards raining around him. He spotted Ryan turning around a corner and pursued his target. Thankfully Randy had experience at chasing down criminals.

With picket fences on his right and chain link, Randy had chased down Ryan to a long straight away, but Randy was beginning to get winded. So was Ryan. If Randy didn't catch Ryan now, he might lose his chance of getting info on Batista. Once again, right when Randy thought the impossible was impossible, right as Ryan was turning around the corner to the street, John came rolling down the alley, sending Ryan over the roof of the Rolls Royce and back down on the ground.

John stepped out of the car holding a stun gun while Randy made the final bound and caught up. Ryan was on the ground groaning as John approached, but it was fake faint. Ryan swiped John off his feet and was back on his feet in one fluid movement. Randy took stance as Ryan charged. Ryan took Randy at the arms, his bulking muscle overpowering Randy's slightly smaller physique. Randy managed to struggle one leg under Ryan's sternum, kicking him off for a fraction of a second.

That was all the time it took for John to take a shot to the back of Ryan's neck.

Ryan's arm's flailed as his nerves and reflexes were stimulated with 10,000 volts of concentrated energy. After a good 5 seconds of torture, Ryan collapsed to the ground, a light smoke rose off of his back. Randy caught his breathe while John collected himself and rolled Ryan over to get his ID from his wallet.

"Mason Ryan. Age 27. 345 lbs. New Jersey." John read off, recognition hitting his face, "This is one Del Rio main officers."

Adrenaline was still running through the younger man. He bent over and kicked Mason to his front.

"Tell us where he is or we'll take you back to your boss and have him punish you for your failure!" Randy sneered as he lifted the Talon grunt off of the ground by his shirt collar. Mason just groaned in response. Really reaching his impatience limit, Randy took out his own gun and pointed it straight at Mason's forehead. Out of fear, Mason woke up from his groggy ness.

"I-I don't know! The boss told us to take the elemental to the school! I don't know nothing about the kid that the teleporter freak took. I'm just the muscle." Mason begged, in somewhat incorrect English. Randy released Mason from his grasp letting the big man fall back to the ground.

"Randy," John said. Randy turned to his lover, "This was a dead end. We have more sources to use." Randy growled in frustration. He holstered his gun and began walking away. Suddenly Mason grabbed Randy's wrist.

"Wait, if you guys are looking Del Rio, he's at the casino right now." Mason confessed.

"Why are you telling us this?" John asked.

"Because, that assignment was a death trap for us, wasn't it?" Mason asked. Randy looked away, arms crossed. John just nodded.

"I see." And without any words, Mason walked away in the street.

Randy growled again in frustration again. John took a deep breath and stared into the sky, "  
>Damn, where are you Cody?"<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Casino" 7:22 PM<br>Long Island, New York City**

The thing about the casino was that it wasn't actually a casino. It was a smuggling ring for anything in the black market, based in one of the black markets in New York City. Call it the distribution plant where you gamble for your goods. It is well known for abnormal activity along with the obvious criminal activity. It was neutral ground because it was one of the main columns of the underground life in New York City, life under the radar. It is one of the most discreet areas in the city. Only a few detectives, such as Randy, knew about the place, but he had never been near the abnormal side of the Casino.

Randy and John had gone back to the Sanctuary and reequipped their selves to be fully prepared. John had brought: encrypted flash drives of useful Intel that Del Rio could use, but not for criminal use of course; ancient texts books that he already had copies of in his vast library, only useful by those who could read ancient Gaelic in the Leprechaun dialect; and the ice elemental in its containment canister. Since its basically pure energy, it was just essence now in the canister.

As they walked through the slums, it reminded Randy of those shops in places like Cambodia. People of all sorts of colors, accents, size, and personality flood the grime filled streets. Merchants convincing innocent bystanders as the gypsies pick pocketed their money filled pockets. To his surprise, ever since John had opened Randy's eyes to the secret world of abnormals, he's been noticing the more and more distinct "**_special_**" features of the figures who had hidden, or at least tried to hide, their "**_traits_**." He's been noticing that hoodies have been hiding what look like horns or fur covered faces, scale covered tailed occasionally flicking out from trench coats, or that feathers were falling out from windbreakers. He still wonders how they've kept their secret from the human world for so long.

Randy was happy that he was with John in this cesspool of theft and trickery. John's name was well known around these parts for helping those who needed his assistance. Along with the hit-men for son and soon to be step son, no one would dare lay a finger on him.

If they did, Randy would shove his boot up their ass.

Eventually, after bumping past countless mysterious figures, street vendors, exotic food, and equally exotic animals, the two had made it to a shady looking, run down Chinese restaurant. At the entrance, John had flashed a card and immediately the guard standing there moved aside, in fear almost. As Randy walked in, the guard stopped him, but John swiftly caught the guard's wrist.

"He's with **me**." John blankly commanded.

The guard glared at John and then respectfully returned to his post. Randy was definitely not liking the vibe he was getting. His eyes had immediately zoned in and focused on the details on the building. Faint splatter marks all over the floors and walls, most likely blood. New plaster and paint mixed with layers of old plaster and paints, spots sporadically covering the walls as well that were most likely bullet holes. Whatever went down in this joint was definitely not settled peacefully. He just hoped John had a good idea of what they were doing here.

They finally came to a 40 by 40 room. At the center was an enormous conference table that could sit well over 20 people with 3 feet of space from each other. The walls were lined with HD widescreen TV monitors with even more people's faces on them, using the internet as their medium of communication. The table was nearly full with two seats left. It was painfully obvious that Del Rio had been expecting them.

Speaking of Del Rio, he was sitting off to the right side of the room from where John and Randy was entered. His signature Cheshire smile with his white spider silk scarf was very profound against his Mexican heritage skin. The thing with Del Rio is that he's untouchable. As a noble, he had political power that he could use against whomever he wishes to accuse of whatever he wanted to accuse under any kind of ruling. It was cheap and dirty way to get power.

"Mr. Cena, a pleasure to see that you came." Del Rio invited, mischievousness like poison seeped from his almost sarcastic words.

"The pleasure is all yours." John wittily responded as he took a seat. Randy could obviously tell my John's body language that he too was unsettled. Randy used his abilities to "read" everyone in the room. Most did not care about John's motives, but there were distinct others who were very spiteful for John. It was like they had history, bad history, which was very likely knowing the kind of men they were. One man caught his eye though. His hair was shoulder length but it was tied back in a tight pony tail with neon colors streaking through a few locks. He was dressed in a business suit as well, his hands folded serenely in front of him on the table, but the tattoos that covered his neck and hands made him feel like some sort of…enigma. His character was unpredictable, even to Randy's standards. He was staring down John like a hawk.

Del Rio glared at John. The two had a mental game if wits going on.

"Now I assume you know very well why I'm here," John began, "After all, you are the one who put the hit on my son, sending an S Class assassin such as Batista after him. Am I correct?"

Del Rio just smirked at John assumption. John was only partially correct.

"Yes, but only partially." Alberto teased, "I merely wanted your attention."

Randy could literally see the vein pulse in John's temple. Now Del Rio had definitely hit a nerve. Del Rio saw it too. The mysterious man's emotionless gaze faltered for a split second and Randy spotted a sudden burst of concern appear in his eyes then return to complete composure.

"You **definitely** caught my attention. Now tell me," John's eyes fell into a sullen shade of blue, "what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Del Rio asked, almost laughing. Only one thing crossed John's mind: Power.

"What use could you use the Sanctuary network for?" John argued, "You aren't what I would call a charitable person. If memory serves, you and your Talons are what your name implies. You feed off the weak and get whatever power you have and use it to destroy."

Del Rio wasn't fazed at all. He was a man who only cared about himself and his luxury. He wasn't considered evil, he was inconsiderate. Yet his true motives were still unknown.

"So what are we talking about here?" Randy interjected, "Money, because you already have enough of that, don't **you** think?"

"Randy" John stopped. Del Rio raised his hand, "No, it is quite fine. I want to hear what he has to say." Del Rio turned his attention to the tanned detective.

"Now **who** are you?" Del Rio placed his hands on the desk and rested his chins in his knuckles, fascinated by the new comer.

"My name is Randy Orton. I'm John's newest asset to the Sanctuary team. I've investigated cases about you before." Randy explained.

"Oh, so you are a cop?" Del Rio was very interested now. His accent sticking out heavily this time.

"Not anymore," Randy answered, "Now, as I was saying. John here basically has everything he needs to run his network: money, power, connections, and the abnormals. He profits from helping those who need shelter or need protection. **My** question is, what do you need from John?"

Del Rio chuckled as Randy raised an eyebrow, "Absolutely **nothing** my dear Randy. Power is a necessity for my life. The more I have, the more I can get away with. It's that simple. If John gives me access to his Sanctuary network for information such as abnormal shipments from other continents, then I will give him information on the location of his son and how Batista came back from the Electromagnetic gap that he was stuck in."

Shock was ridden across at the mention of Batista's escape. Randy was still confused about who Batista was or what exactly his history was with John, but if he was imprisoned in some gap in the earth's electromagnetic field and Del Rio knew about it, it was trouble.

Out of nowhere, John's spring loaded hand gun popped out of his leather jacket, into his hand, and pointed it directly at Del Rio. As an instant reaction, all of the other men in the room along with a few body guards all took out their own guns and pointed at John and Randy. Del Rio didn't even flinch even though he was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"**Where is he?** Tell me what you know." John threatened.

Del Rio laughed, "My my. **Fiesty**!" He tried lightening up the mood, but John wasn't one to lighten up so easily.

Del Rio sighed. He's had his fun, "How should I know? I just gave the man an assignment and he followed through. The only other I gave him was not to kill your son. I swear on my mother's grave."

"You better." John cursed under his breath and retracted the gun back. He glanced at the tattooed man with the Technicolor hair so a second and turned away. He handed Randy a flash drive with a few locations of where abnormals were known to be smuggled. John's hunch would be that Del Rio would most likely be used as his personal slaves. At least they would have a home until John could save them. Del Rio tossed Randy a disc which held the info on Batista and Randy slid the drive across to Del Rio, but the Technicolor haired main caught it before it could reach Del Rio's grasp.

"Hardy, what are you doing?" Del Rio scolded. Hardy stayed silent and turned away and exited the room. He had his own agenda to complete. Del Rio was searing holes in Hardy's back, not even paying attention to John and Randy as they left the building.

Now it was time to find Cody the old fashioned way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later: 8:47 PM<br>Hudson Bay Storage Units**

Ted had received the call from Evan and Davey saying that Adrian had successfully track down Batista to this location. They hadn't traced Cody's location through his phone because the units were lined with lead and Adrian had barely picked up the scent through of the scent of the evening smog and fake scent trails that Batista had laid around the city. He was good, but he was only one person, going against a "family" of some of the most dangerous people in the city.

Teddy pulled up in his truck just on the outskirts of the perimeter next to Evan and Davey's van. Adrian was inside wrapped in a blanket, clothes tattered and worn. He scuffed the kid's hair like and dog, but Adrian just leaned into the petting like an actually puppy.

"Are you sure that Cody's in there?" Ted asked, concern ridden across his face.

Davey nodded, double checking the screen. "Definitely. At this range, the lead lining isn't able to obscure the signal from Cody's GPS. Along with the life form scanner showing distinct heart beats. There are two. It's obvious who they are."

"What about John and Randy? Why aren't they here yet? Did Batista get to them too?" Teddy asked.

"No, they were caught up in the "Casino." They tried getting dirt on Del Rio. Only thing they got was info about Batista's escape from the electromagnetic field. I was sure that it was inescapable! His atoms were severed into protons and neutrons. There was no way he could've reconstructed himself. It would've taken centuries, millennia even." Davey explained, "but they're on their way right now." Ted nodded in response.

"You're lucky we are always prepared for the worse." Evan said from the back of the van, closing the storage hatch at the bottom. Then Evan came out of the back of the van holding a new set of clothes for Adrian along with a weapons case for Ted. Inside was a custom made sanctuary stun gun. He could tell by the intricate design along the barrel and instead of a light blue energy signature in the energy clip canister, there was a bright orange one.

_(A/N: The stun gun is just like the one in the show. It has multiple prongs at the end and shoots of electric blue laser like shot. It can either stun a target, but if turned up to deadly, it totally incapacitates an enemy, leaving the area of contact completely vaporized.)_

Ted carefully took the gun and studied the beautiful weapon carefully in his hand. It was wonderfully crafted and it was amazingly customized. He could just tell by the feel that it was made to be for swift combat, moving back and forth between targets…or for one target that could appear out of nowhere. Ted took at gun and aimed it at a nearby squirrel and shot it out of its perch like it was nothing.

"Whoa" Adrian commented while pulling on his new shirt.

Evan smirked, "Well, there's also the other plasma gun but I can get that one. John asked me to recalibrate all of these gun's energy signatures. They're going to be stronger to match Batista's ability to diffract between spaces using the Earth's natural electromagnetic field, so you will only have half of the original 30 shots."

"There's also the fact that Batista is also very skilled in hand to hand combat. Just as, if not, advanced as our own little werewolf here." Davey added.

"You guys are boring me with all this sciency talk," Adrian stretched, **"Let's go get Cody!"** Adrian excitedly pulled out his swords and jumped on the van and over the fence.

"Great, here we go again." Evan rolled his eyes and followed after.

**"I'm coming Cody."** Teddy said under his breath. Then realized **he** hasn't said that phrase in a non-sexual context in a long time.

Adrian and Evan took the lead with their stealth, scouting out the area for any unwanted company. Darkness enveloped every corner that was untouched by the dull lights of the warehouse, but that still wasn't a problem since Evan was wearing his infrared goggles. He gave a hand signal for Ted and Davey to move while Adrian peered inside the warehouse's windows from a telephone pole with military grade binoculars.

Ted and Davey took cover beside the door of the warehouse, waiting for the signal to move in. Adrian switched the setting to heat and immediately appeared a lithe figure, Cody. He was in the center of the warehouse; the heat setting could barely pick up his signature past the halls of supplies that were stored there. It was the perfect place to set a trap, but Batista's presence was yet to be known. It was now or never. Adrian glanced down and nodded.

Instantly, David kicked down the door and Ted rushed in. The warehouse was lit with light bulbs, separated every 10 feet down the 100 foot halls created by the shelves, casting shadows, creating illusions of the mind. The scent of fish and other chemicals wafted through air. It was a miracle that Adrian was able to track this place. One by one, Evan, Ted, and David stepped in, guns at bay, eyes down the barrel, sweeping back and forth for a target.

Ted gave the hand signal to move slowly in a group. In a tactical position, the three moved back to back, occasionally sweeping back and forth. Adrian was above watching their backs, but who was watching his. Out of nowhere, Adrian felt the weight on the pole change along with a predatorily presence. He didn't even have enough time to block the punch that sent him flying off balance, landing on the ground out cold with a thud. A sharp static ripped into the three's earpieces as Adrian's comlink was crushed.

"Ade? Adrian!" Teddy called. He cursed under his breathe. He sighed; hopefully Adrian would be able to regenerate himself enough to not be in fatal condition. Then the unspeakable happened.

**"Boo!"**

Batista whispered in Ted's ear, teleporting in the middle of the circle the three had made. Immediate fear jolted up Ted's bone marrow faster than light. Evan was the first to react and swing, but Batista caught it as David went for a full power lariat, only to phase through a cloud of red cloud of photon particles that faded away in an instant. Ted cursed, how could he let himself be caught off guard so easily?

Evan and David were equally scared. Ted's skills were being dulled by his emotions and they weren't as skilled in combat. Ted had an idea.

"Split up, you two go back track and go around another way, I'll take a direct route to Cody. He can't get all of us without giving up Cody." Ted said, "Let's go."

They all made a mad dash. Above overhead, Batista could be seen teleporting all over the place, as if he was two places at one place. He was smirking down at them like it was useless, like it wasn't even a game of cat and mouse. More like a mouse trap and a mouse. Escape was nearly impossible. He decided that taking out the smallest man and the biggest man out first.

"Davey! Maneuver 7!" Evan called. Dave ran forward and locked his fingers, and then Evan sprinted, placing his foot in the woven fingers and lifted off, using Dave's strength to add 7 feet to his already 3 foot vertical. Evan grabbed onto a bar and fired at wherever Batista appeared. Davey rounded a corner as Evan climbed back down.

Evan rounded the corner too and Davey was battling it out with Batista. Davey swung at Batista, missing every time. For a bigger man, Batista was expertly good at evading physical attacks. Not one blow landed on him. Then he decided to take the offensive and he grabbed hold of Davey's arms in a basic wrestlers hold, testing the strength of the youth.

Davey noticed Evan and spun Batista around in his grip. Evan took the chance and lifted up his stun gun and fired. It flew through the air like a bullet made of light, but Batista was still too fast, reacting to the shot like he was predicting it. Batista teleported out of the way, the flash blinding Davey, and the stun shot catching his lover right in the chest.

Davey let out a guttural groan. The sudden hit of 10,000 volts sparked through his body, forcing his knees to buckle under the dead weight. Evan ran over to Davey. He was in shock and disbelief. His emotions got the better of him, putting down his gun and kneeling beside his boyfriend. Batista took this chance and came up from behind Evan, landing a perfect knockout chop to the smaller man's neck, just hard enough to only subdue Evan into unconsciousness. Then he teleported onto Ted.

When he appeared above where he tied Cody, Ted was already there untying the ropes. He did enjoy playing with his prey before taking it down. His code name was "**The Animal**" after all.

"Easy target." He muttered under his breathe, taking out his dual katanas hidden by his long coat.

"That's what you think." A voice said from behind. It was Batista's turn to be surprised. Just as he turned around, he caught a glimpse of Adrian's face, and then took a boot to the face. Batista flew off the shelf and slammed into another shelf, hitting the floor with a resounding thud. Ted spun around and saw Batista struggling to get back up. Adrian had pulled out his own katanas and jumped down in front of Ted.

"Ted, get Cody out of here! I'll hold him off as long as I can!" Adrian got into a tiger-crane stance: one sword above his head behind his back and one sword horizontally forward, prepared to get back into the fight.

Ted didn't need to be told twice. He ripped off the blind fold off of Cody and went back to the rope binds on his wrists and ankles. Batista had recovered from the sudden surprise attack. He growled and took a stance as well, the Ox-Eagle stance, crossing his arms and pointing them forward. Adrian flinched in surprise as he recognized the stance. It was one of the more advanced stances that he had yet to master. It was obvious that Batista was very similar to Adrian. Almost too similar.

Batista immediately teleported, throwing Adrian's timing off, slashing from the left and jabbing at the same time. Adrian side stepped and dragged his swords along Batista's blades, creating sparks and close to Batista, and then letting the pressure go letting the blades fly over his head, slashing at Batista's legs.

Batista jumped and teleported again. He reappeared 10 feet away, his pant leg cut and blood slightly leaking. Adrian smirked, but Batista raised an eyebrow and pointed at Adrian's side, where blood was also spilling. Adrian scrunched his eye brows in confusion, he was sure that he had dodged the blade.

"It seems that you have yet to learn how to dodge a shadow jab." Batista commented before teleporting again, reappearing next to Ted. Ted ducked as the blade missed his shoulder by an inch and fell backwards as Batista swiped at his chest, making clean cut across his chest, just reaching a centimeter of penetration.

Ted landed on his ass, but also at the same time grabbed the holstered gun in his thigh and fired at Batista. He blocked using his left katana, but the shock traveled up the cold metal shocking "The Animal," forcing him to lose his grip. Batista cursed under his breathe and teleported, but failed, his central nervous system temporarily disturbed.

Adrian took the chance and lunged forward. Batista sidestepped and caught the teen's wrist, pulling him forward even more, smashing his knee against the small chest, and then kneed him again in the chin when Adrian doubled over, and then finally used a flat palm technique to finish off Adrian, but Adrian used the force to jump back. He still felt the almost fatal attack. If he had hadn't redirected the energy, his ribs would've fractured, curled in, and punctured his lungs in all 8 points of his bones.

Ted finally got Cody loose and slung the younger man's arm over his shoulder. He didn't even dare as Adrian and Batista kept on clashing swords. Adrian's eyes were glowing silver again, but Batista's were gold. Ted couldn't even process the scary similarities between the two. It was like watching two wolves fighting for dominance. Cody was beginning to come to. Whatever Batista had drugged Cody with, it was some strong stuff.

"T-Teddy?" Cody groggily whimpered.

"It's me baby boy. Don't worry, we'll get you out of here in no time." Ted comforted. Suddenly, Cody lost consciousness again, his weight forcing Ted to collapse as well. Ted took Cody bridal style, running as fast as he could down the aisle. Only 20 more feet and they were home free. Suddenly, a wolfish growl like cry ripped through the warehouse. Ted didn't dare look back. He had to get out of here.

Suddenly, the morbid flash of red light cast a sudden shadow in front of Ted. He turned on the heel of his foot and turned back to face him. Batista wasn't there. Ted turned back again to the door, but instead ran into Batista. Cody fell from his grasp and onto the ground beside Ted. The door was only 10 feet away. Escape was so close.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Batista teased, "The youth these days. Thinking that they can simply run around, doing whatever they want, thinking they could defeat those who have mastered their arts, those who have experience so much more, and those who have lived for so long, to grow in strength. Did you **really** think that you could defeat me? Did you** really** think you could waltz in **here** without being fully prepared?"

Batista was laughing away as Cody was stirring again. By the time he would've awoken, Ted would be gone, unless Batista had killed him too.

"And here I was, hoping to see John again. Along with the ravishing new lover of his." Batista raised his blade to his mouth. New found blood was along the edge ran his tongue along it. Ted could only watch in fear as to what was about to happen. He could move. Fear had left him frozen in his wake, eyes dilated like a deer in head lights, sweat ever so slowly running along his jaw line, leaving his entire being in the mercy of this man. This wretched man.

"Now, to end this." Batista finally concluded. In one quick move, he brought the blade in both of his hands, taking one step forward, bringing down blade in a fatal blow. Ted couldn't help crawling backwards in a useless attempt to his escape. He closed his eyes as the sword came crashing down, not even noticing the ravenette figure jumping in his way.

**SHLICK!**

The gut wrenching, bowl churning, vomit inducing sound of metal piercing flesh reverberated through the night, searing it's sound waves into Ted's already scarred memory. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately, sadness, grief, and pain flooded his brain. The image burning into his skull, the medium of his nightmares for weeks…no…months to come.

There he was, Cody, his ever so sweet Cody. On all fours, his sapphire blue eyes already losing color, locked into his blonde lovers. The sword had run through Cody like butter and into the cement like butter, the hilt only half a foot sticking out of his back. "Why Cody? Why?" Ted thought.

Batista had let go of his blade, backing away slowly. He too was in shock. His facial expression unexplainable to Ted. Emotional distress was making the bigger man go wild.

"No…no…you should've been unconscious…no…" Batista bantered in frustration. He grabbed his faces, peering through the gaps between his fingers, eyes glowing gold again, his features morphing into an actual beasts.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The word came out more like a roar. Then in a giant burst of red light that filled the entire warehouse, he was gone.

Ted didn't even blink. Blood had already begun to flow out of Cody at enormous amounts. The last of the air of Cody had reflexively been coughed up, and Cody's arms were beginning to give way. From around the corner, Evan had appeared with Davey over his shoulder. He too saw what happened and he had to drop his own lover and ran to Cody.

He grabbed the sword with both hands, and quickly took the katana out of Cody. Even more blood had splattered out, and Cody fell to his side. Blood pooling around the nearly lifeless body. Ted's mind was working off of pure will power now. His regular consciousness was now in the recesses of his subconscious. The sight of his lover was too much to handle.

Everything seemed to slow down from here.

He got up on all fours and crawled next to Cody while Evan was performing first aid. It was a lost cause. Ted took Cody in his arms and rocked back and forth. Tears were now falling at an alarming rate. Cody's eyes just looked up into the dimly ceiling lights. Ted's tears falling onto his face and into his own eyes. **It looked like he was crying as well.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So…there you have it! Again, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know I am so freaking late for this update. I am a student so my writing schedule is minimal! XD! Atleast I was able to type up this monster and post it!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**If I get at least 5 to 10 new reviews, I'll update a quick 3000-4000 word chapter up by next weekend.**_


End file.
